Obras do Acaso
by Isafics
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO:Quando Isabella Swan fez inseminação artificial, jamais poderia ter imaginado que em breve conheceria o pai de seu filho em pessoa: o príncipe Edward Cullen. E ele veio para casar!
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

— O esperma real foi extraviado — disse Jasper.

O príncipe Edward Cullen ouviu as últimas palavras do secretário pessoal e oficial da família real e ficou preocupado. Desviou o olhar da bela vista de Laguna Beach, que se via do seu apartamento de frente para o mar, franziu os olhos e fitou o homem baixinho e todo engomado, que sempre lhe trazia notícias da família, comunicados e insistentes críticas de sua mãe a respeito do seu estado civil.

— O esperma de quem? — perguntou ele, porque Jasper poderia estar se referindo a um de seus quatro irmãos.

Jasper pigarreou.

— O seu, Alteza — disse ele, esticando o pescoço porque sentia o colarinho branco apertá-lo. — E... Tecnicamente, ele não foi extraviado.

Totalmente confuso, Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

— Isso tem algo a ver com aquelas malditas reservas de esperma, que a minha mãe exigiu que fizéssemos?

Jasper abaixou a cabeça e ajeitou o paletó.

— Para dizer a verdade, senhor, tem sim. Como sabe, sua mãe exigiu que o senhor e seus irmãos fornecessem... Hã... Exemplares de esperma, quando completassem 18 e 25 anos, e...

Edward sacudiu a mão com impaciência. Lembrava-se muito bem de que sua mãe exigira as amostras para preservar a linhagem da família, caso seus irmãos e ele morressem inesperadamente.

— Vá direto ao ponto.

O olho esquerdo de Jasper começou a tremer espasmodicamente. Aquilo era um péssimo sinal, pensou Edward, sentindo a preocupação aumentar. Jasper estava a serviço da família desde que sua mãe era adolescente, e poucas coisas conseguiam deixá-lo tão nervoso.

— Como o senhor sabe, a rainha é a governante mais progressista que a ilha de Marceau já teve — declarou Jasper com orgulho.

Edward soltou um suspiro.

— Você não está fazendo uma declaração para a mídia, Jasper. Estamos falando sobre a minha mãe. Eu sou filho dela. Vá direto ao ponto.

— Sim, claro — disse Jasper. — O senhor tem um primo distante, na Carolina do Norte. Ele está conduzindo uma pesquisa genética e pediu a ela que mandasse material genético da família para ser pesquisado.

Edward ficou pensativo, tentando se lembrar.

— Carlisle— disse ele, lembrando-se do homem que usava óculos com grossas lentes e que sempre parecia estar fora do ar. Ele era primo de um primo.

— Dr. Carlisle. Exatamente. O seu esperma foi mandado para o laboratório onde ele trabalha.

Edward sabia que o seu esperma deveria ter sido escolhido pelo fato de que seus quatro irmãos e seus filhos homens precisariam morrer antes que ele chegasse a um palmo do trono. Ele se deliciara com isso durante toda a sua vida adulta. Os seus dois irmãos mais velhos suportavam o peso da perspectiva de ter que assumir o trono, com toda a falta de liberdade e de privacidade que isso implicava.

No passado, a família fora constituída por seis irmãos Cullen, mas seu irmão mais moço, Jacques, morrera afogado. Depois de tantos anos, a perda de Jacques ainda era um vazio do qual a família não conseguira se recuperar, apesar das tentativas de sua inquieta irmã, Alice. Graças à sorte que tivera na ordem de nascimentos, Edward conseguira abrir um negócio e se manter solteiro, com um mínimo de interferência.

— Então Carlisle perdeu o meu esperma?

O olho de Jasper recomeçou a tremer.

— Receio que seja mais grave do que isso. — Ele fez uma pausa e tomou fôlego. — Aparentemente o seu esperma foi indevidamente utilizado em um procedimento de fertilização in vitro.

O coração de Edward parou. Ele olhou para Jasper. Não podia ser verdade.

— O meu esperma foi usado em quê? — rugiu ele.

Jasper não se abalou. Estava acostumado a lidar com os rompantes da realeza.

— O seu esperma foi usado em uma fertilização in vitro, por engano. O lado positivo é que a mulher é saudável, solteira, tem 30 anos, e a gestação está progredindo normalmente.

Edward deu as costas a Jasper e foi até o bar. Pegou uma garrafa de uísque e serviu dois dedos de bebida em um copo. Bebeu e sentiu o líquido lhe queimar a garganta como fogo. A sua vida passou diante de seus olhos.

Ele sempre fora extremamente cuidadoso quando se tratava de contracepção. Depois de ter visto seu irmão, príncipe Michel, enfrentar suas batalhas, ele resolvera que jamais concordaria com um casamento ou uma carreira forçados, por qualquer motivo.

Agora, graças à interferência progressista de sua mãe, iria ser pai. O pensamento martelava em sua cabeça como um sino dissonante.

— Com quantos meses de gravidez ela está? — perguntou Edward.

— Doze semanas, senhor.

— O que você sabe a respeito dela? — perguntou ele, servindo-se de mais uísque.

— Eu tenho um dossiê — disse Jasper, tirando uma pasta de dentro do seu portfólio de couro. — Isabella Swan, 30 anos, nunca se casou; cabelos louros, olhos azuis. Mestrado em ciências da computação...

Edward engoliu o uísque.

— Uma maníaca por tecnologia — resmungou ele. — A mãe do meu filho é maníaca por computadores. Ela sabe que eu sou o pai?

— Ainda não — disse Jasper. — Mas o Dr. Cullen sente que tem o dever de dizer a ela...

— Carlisle deveria ter medo de ser enforcado com a própria língua. — disse Edward, falando em tom inflexível como o aço. — Ele vai fechar a boca até que eu resolva o que fazer.

Fez-se um profundo silêncio.

— Existe alguma dúvida quanto ao que o senhor vai fazer, Alteza? — perguntou Jasper.

O dever se avolumou dentro do peito de Edward. Dever. Ele sentiu o gosto amargo da palavra e tomou mais uma dose de uísque.

— Relaxe, Jasper. Não há dúvida de que eu vou me casar com Isabella Swan. Qualquer outra escolha me foi roubada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Aquela era a sua hora preferida do dia, em Cary, Carolina do Norte, pensou Isabella Swan, afastando-se de um pequeno grupo de pessoas que estavam no coquetel oferecido pelo dr. Carlisle. As duas horas que iam das 17h às 19h eram as mais abençoadas do mundo... Era o período em que não se sentia enjoada. Ela concordara em ir à festa por causa do horário e porque ultimamente, quando estava perto dela, o Dr. Cullen se mostrava nervoso. Apesar de trabalhar em outro andar do Centro de Pesquisas, assim que ele soubera da sua gravidez, fora vê-la no seu escritório.

— Um daiquiri virgem, de pêssego e com gelo — disse Isabella ao barman, sentando-se em um dos bancos do bar. — Sem álcool — enfatizou ela, passando a mão distraidamente sobre a barriga ainda achatada. Algumas vezes, não acreditava que estava grávida. Principalmente nesse horário, quando não estava vomitando.

— Você gosta de pêssegos — disse uma voz masculina com um discreto sotaque, atrás dela.

Isabella olhou por sobre o ombro e ergueu os olhos lentamente, percorrendo a altura do homem esbelto, mas musculoso, bronzeado, de feições aquilinas e olhos penetrantes. Ela sentiu o coração dar um salto. A sua camisa parecia ser de seda e suas calças tinham um corte perfeito. Aquele não era o tipo de homem que costumava abordá-la. Podia apostar que ele não tinha um compartimento para armas no carro e que seu nome não era Billy Bob. Isabella ajustou os óculos sobre o nariz e moveu o cabelo louro e cacheado para trás da orelha.

— Culpada — declarou ela. — Eu adoro pêssegos.

— Edward Cullen — disse ele, estendendo mão.

Ela apertou a mão dele e sentiu o seu calor e a sua força.

— Isabella Swan. Você conhece o Dr. Cullen?

— Nós somos parentes — disse ele, sentando-se ao lado dela. — Uísque — disse ao barman.

— Quem diria — falou ela, tentando esconder a desconfiança, sem conseguir. — Vocês não se parecem nem um pouco.

Edward retorceu a boca.

— Obrigado — disse ele, com um brilho sedutor nos olhos. — Nós somos parentes distantes. Eu estou aqui de visita. O que se costuma fazer na Carolina do Norte?

Ela tomou um gole da bebida que o barman colocara na sua frente.

— Depende dos seus interesses. Você pode visitar o Butterfly Center, ir a um concerto, assistir um jogo de baseball ou ir à praia.

— O que você faz?

Surpresa por um homem tão atraente ter se aproximado dela, Isabella mordeu o lábio. Poderia simplesmente dispensá-lo, ela resolveu.

— Eu trabalho com informática, faço jardinagem, leio, como pêssegos neste horário, e espero que o meu enjoo matinal desapareça.

Ele arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

— Você está grávida?

— Estou — disse ela, bebendo mais um gole. Pretendia aproveitar cada gole da sua bebida, apesar de o homem distraí-la.

— O seu marido...

Isabella abanou a cabeça.

— Eu não tenho marido. Inseminação artificial — disse ela. — O homem certo pode não ter aparecido, mas isso não significa que eu não possa ter um filho. — Ela sorriu. — Você não precisa ficar comigo. Do outro lado da sala, há uma bela morena que não para de olhar para você.

Edward fitou os seus límpidos olhos azuis e a satisfação por ela ser tão direta atingiu-o até os ossos. No mundo em que ele vivia, a sua franqueza e a sua atitude de quem nada tinha a esconder eram mais raras do que diamantes.

— E se eu preferir tomar um drinque com uma loura grávida? — Ele pegou o copo que o barman lhe oferecia.

Isabella sacudiu os ombros com ceticismo e deu uma olhada no relógio.

— Sinta-se à vontade. Eu estarei bem por mais uma hora. Depois disso, tenho um encontro marcado com a deusa do enjoo, que parece estar confundindo os horários.

— Isso é desagradável — disse ele.

— É — disse ela, voltando a atraí-lo com a sua franqueza. — Mas me disseram que isso passa. — Ela riu e fez uma expressão doce. — E Peaches vale o sacrifício.

Ele olhou para ela, intrigado.

— Peaches? — repetiu Edward.

— Eu tenho tanto desejo de comer pêssegos, que dei esse apelido ao bebê.

Ele tomou um gole de uísque.

— E se o bebê se tornar um jogador da defesa, com mais de 130kg?

Ela se inclinou na sua direção e murmurou:

— Então eu acho que terei que falar baixinho, quando o chamar de Peaches.

O seu jeito de falar era encantador e sexy. A ternura que ele via logo abaixo da superfície fazia com que Edward se lembrasse da doce inocência da sua infância. A sua infância, assim como a de seus irmãos, tinha sido muito curta. Edward imaginou como sua mãe iria reagir ao ver que se referiam a seu neto como príncipe ou princesa Peaches. A ideia lhe deu uma sensação de satisfação rebelde.

— Você é casado? — perguntou Isabella, interrompendo seus devaneios.

— Não — disse ele, percebendo que ela franzia a testa. — Por que você perguntou?

— Porque não faz sentido que, em uma festa cheia de mulheres atraentes, solteiras e não grávidas, você prefira conversar com uma senhora grávida.

— Não acredita que eu possa sentir atração por você — disse ele.

Os dois se fitaram durante três segundos eletrizantes que o surpreenderam, e então ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu não quero parecer presunçosa, mas aposto que não correspondo ao seu tipo preferido de mulher.

— Talvez o meu tipo preferido jamais tenha sido verdadeiramente o meu tipo.

Ela olhou para ele, e ele viu um brilho de simpatia em seus olhos.

— Huum... Ou talvez até um homem muito bonito possa sair machucado de um relacionamento romântico. — Ela deu um sorriso hesitante. — E eu não represento perigo, sou inofensiva.

— Ou fascinante — retrucou ele, lembrando-se de que deveria estar tentando conquistá-la.

Isabella bufou e caiu na gargalhada.

— Obrigada pelo elogio. Foi verdadeiramente muito gentil, mas eu não acho que uma mulher solteira, grávida e maníaca por pêssegos seja fascinante. Muito gentil, mas desnecessário.

Evidentemente, ela não tinha ilusões a respeito da atração que exercia sobre os homens, percebeu Edward. Na verdade, ela subestimava o próprio charme. Sim, ela não se parecia nada com a modelo com quem ele estivera saindo recentemente, mas, se um homem se desse tempo e conseguisse ver além da sua desconcertante franqueza, iria descobrir que Isabella tinha algo capaz de despertar o seu interesse.

Os elogios não funcionavam. Ela não era superficial o bastante para se deixar levar por eles. Teria que escolher outro jeito de chegar até ela.

— Você é muito perceptiva — disse ele, ignorando o desgosto pela mentira que iria lhe contar. — Eu estou tentando me recuperar de um...

— Romance que deu errado — completou ela, tocando levemente na mão dele. — Acontece com quase todo mundo. Você vai se recuperar. Se precisar de uma amiga, enquanto estiver longe de casa, eu estou aqui. — E ela acrescentou em tom de brincadeira. — Pelo menos, entre 17h e 19h.

Ela lhe dera uma abertura, pensou Edward. Uma barreira fora ultrapassada, apesar de não ter sido da maneira como ele planejara.

— Obrigado. Eu vou aceitar o seu oferecimento. Você teria um cartão com o seu telefone?

Ele era o tipo de homem capaz de balançar o mundo de uma mulher, pensou Isabella, enquanto entrava pela porta da casa branca que transformara em lar. Quer dizer, balançar o mundo de outra mulher, acrescentou ela secamente. O único balanço que ela teria envolvia uma cadeira de balanço e o seu bebê e, para ela, era o suficiente.

Ainda assim, pensou ela, a sincronia lhe parecia estranha. Um homem incrível entrara na sua vida logo depois que ela desistira do amor romântico e engravidara. Isabella começou a rir. Quem iria imaginar?

Ela alisou a manta jogada sobre as costas do sofá e se dirigiu ao quarto que seria do bebê. Quando entrou no ambiente quase vazio, sentiu um estranho misto de calma e de excitação.

Cruzara os dedos e esperara completar três meses de gestação, antes de comprar alguma coisa. Agora podia começar a decorar o quarto com que tanto sonhara. Apesar de seu pai ter ido embora quando Isabella tinha apenas 3 anos, a mãe a criara sozinha e sempre a amara. A lembrança desse amor contribuíra para fortalecer a sua certeza de que também poderia ser mãe solteira.

Aquela não fora a sua primeira escolha. Ela procurara o homem certo, mas ele não aparecera e ela ansiava por ser mãe. Isabella podia ter dúvidas quanto a seus encantos femininos, mas tinha certeza de que possuía muito amor para dar ao filho.

Isabella foi até a cômoda de madeira e deu corda em uma caixinha de música, que estava em cima do móvel. "Someone to watch over me", de Gershwin, começou a tocar. Ela deixou seus pensamentos voarem na direção de Edward Cullen. Por trás do brilho rebelde de seus olhos, havia força. Ele dava a impressão de ser capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa. Outra mulher poderia se deixar seduzir por essa combinação, mas ela tinha mais juízo.

A sua vida tinha dado uma reviravolta. Não havia mais ninguém que cuidasse dela. Pelo contrário: seria ela que cuidaria do bebê. Mas estava tudo bem.

Edward Cullen fora apenas um navio que passara no seu horizonte. Ela iria esquecê-lo antes mesmo de começar a frequentar as aulas de Lamaze, que iriam prepará-la para o parto.

Do outro lado da cidade, Edward ouvia as mensagens deixadas no seu celular, enquanto continuava a traçar uma estratégia que desse a ele e a Isabella algum tempo para se conhecerem, antes que ele lhe contasse a verdade e os dois se casassem. A ideia de casamento ainda lhe provocava um gosto amargo, mas ele já começava a se resignar com o dever que deveria cumprir.

Ele se lembrou dos benefícios do seu status de solteiro ao ouvir a voz ofegante e sexy de Tatiana, na sua caixa de mensagens.

— Eu fiquei arrasada com a sua despedida repentina, querido. Não sei o que fiz de errado, mas adoraria ter a chance de compensá-lo. Se você mudar de ideia, me avise.

Edward gemeu. Tatiana sabia como usar o seu maravilhoso corpo para fazer com que um homem esquecesse de tudo.

Uma imagem da modelo adorável e meio avoada lhe passou pela cabeça.

— Dever — resmungou ele para si mesmo, no mesmo instante em que o telefone da sua luxuosa suíte de cobertura tocava.

— Alô — atendeu Edward.

— Por favor, espere. A rainha vai falar, Alteza — disse a secretária de sua mãe.

Edward olhou para o teto, sabendo o que iria enfrentar e pensando em desligar.

— Edward — disse a mãe dele –, como vai você?

— Bem, e você?

— Muito bem, obrigada. Mas estarei muito melhor quando você cumprir o seu dever de pai e se casar com a americana.

Edward conteve um suspiro.

— Eu estou cuidando disso. Eu a conheci esta noite.

— Como ela é?

— Inteligente, gentil, despretensiosa, muito franca — disse ele.

— Totalmente diferente do tipo que você gosta — concluiu a mãe dele.

— É verdade, mas isso não importa, não é? — A pergunta foi retórica. — Porque a escolha me foi roubada.

— Ah, lá vamos nós outra vez. Muitas escolhas nos são tiradas. Você teve muito mais escolhas que os seus irmãos. Parece-me que o caráter dessa moça está muito acima do das moças com quem você já se relacionou.

— Mãe, nem sempre o caráter é a primeira coisa que um homem procura em uma mulher.

— Mas, na sua idade, talvez devesse ser. Como você disse, não importa, porque não tem escolha. No seu caso, talvez tenha sido melhor — falou ela num tom de superioridade que atingiu os nervos de Edward e o fez lembrar-se de por que preferia morar nos Estados Unidos. — Não perca tempo. Eu não quero interferir.

— Não se meta — disse ele, sem se importar em esconder o tom de advertência da sua voz. — Eu estou lidando com isso à minha maneira.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Você está me dando uma ordem?

Ele voltou a olhar para o teto ao ouvir o seu tom majestoso.

— Você não aceita ordens de ninguém — repetiu ele, o que ela sempre costumava dizer. — Eu também não aceito ordens. Esse foi um traço que eu herdei.

A mãe dele suspirou.

— Você a acha atraente?

Ele podia atormentá-la, insinuando que estava destinado a viver o resto da vida com uma mulher que não o atraía. Embora não estivesse longe da verdade, ele pensou na questão e resolveu responder francamente.

— Ela é mais charmosa que bonita. Não usa maquiagem e, pelo visto, não faz esforço para pentear o cabelo. Provavelmente nem sabe o que é um spa. Mas tem alguma coisa sob a superfície. Eu não sei se é inteligência, frescor ou o maldito caráter que você continua enfiando na minha garganta, mas ela tem algo de atraente.

— Pela sua descrição, eu gosto dela. Não estrague as coisas, querido. Boa sorte.

Edward trincou os dentes e desligou. Sua mãe, Deus a abençoasse, ainda tinha a capacidade de fazer com que ele quisesse mastigar vidro. Apesar de ele amá-la e respeitá-la, ele era independente demais para aceitar a atitude majestosa com que ela se dirigia a ele. Edward pensou que era mais produtivo e feliz quando estava longe da mãe. Ela o deixara em paz porque a sua ousadia havia beneficiado Marceau com uma florescente empresa de construção de veleiros e iates, atraindo a atenção da imprensa.

Edward apreciava cada ângulo dos negócios, desde a manufatura ao marketing. Nunca se sentia mais livre e sossegado do que quando estava velejando e sentindo o vento lhe fustigar o rosto. Ele pensou em Isabella e pousou a cabeça no encosto do sofá. O que ele não daria para estar velejando naquele momento...

Isabella analisava o programa de simulação que estava criando no computador quando o telefone tocou. O programa ainda precisava ser refinado, pensou ela.

— Isabella Swan. Bom dia — disse ela automaticamente, ainda olhando para o monitor.

— A manhã já terminou — respondeu uma voz grave e masculina, que ela imediatamente reconheceu como sendo de Edward Cullen. — Almoce comigo.

Ela sorriu ao ouvir o seu sotaque.

— Não — respondeu ela entristecida. — Eu não posso. Hoje eu não tenho tempo. Obrigada pelo convite.

— Mulheres grávidas não devem pular refeições.

— É verdade — disse ela, percebendo que ele não estava acostumado a que as mulheres lhe dissessem não. — Eu não vou pular totalmente a refeição. Vou comer um sanduíche aqui mesmo, na minha mesa.

— Então eu vou levá-la para jantar — disse ele.

Isabella percebeu que ele não lhe perguntara.

— Eu nunca lhe perguntei sobre o seu sotaque.

— Eu fui educado na Inglaterra e passei algum tempo na Europa... Hoje, 17h30. Existe algo pelo qual você sinta tanto desejo quanto sente por pêssegos?

Ela sentiu o coração se encolher quando ouviu a palavra desejo e pensou que muitas mulheres deveriam desejá-lo. Afastou rapidamente a ideia e esqueceu.

— Por fim, uma pergunta.

— Como disse?

Ela riu.

— Eu reparei que você faz os planos e não pergunta.

— Uma virtude de família — resmungou ele com ironia. — Gostaria de jantar comigo?

A profundidade da sua voz provocou um arrepio em Isabella. Ela se controlou, lembrando-se de qual era a sua atração por Edward. Ela era inofensiva, não representava perigo.

— Seria ótimo. Se você não tiver um carro, eu posso...

— Eu tenho carro — garantiu ele. — Devo ir buscá-la em casa ou no trabalho?

— Em casa, 17h30. Eu vou lhe dar o endereço... — Ela começou a dizer.

— Não precisa — interrompeu ele. — Eu vou achá-la.

Ela se arrepiou novamente com a intensidade do seu tom, e tomou fôlego.

— Tudo bem. Eu conheço um lugarzinho em Cary, chamado Serendipity. É simples, mas é agradável.

— Então, às 17h30. E, Isabella...

— Sim?

— Almoce — disse ele, desligando.

Isabella colocou lentamente o fone no berço. Havia algo de estranho em Edward. A sua insistência era um pouco enervante. Ele parecia resolvido a vê-la.

Ela soltou um gemido de frustração e sacudiu a cabeça. Edward estava se recuperando de uma desilusão amorosa e, apesar de seu primo Carlisle ser muito simpático, provavelmente ele estava desesperado para ter uma conversa que não envolvesse pesquisas genéticas.

Mais tarde, naquele dia, Isabella passou vários minutos pensando no que iria vestir, até se lembrar de que, tecnicamente, não teria um encontro. Apesar disso, ela pegou um vestido leve e que, dentro de dois meses, não poderia mais usar. Não precisava usar batas antes que fosse necessário. Por causa da umidade, seus cabelos estavam mais rebeldes que de costume. Ela os puxou para trás e prendeu-os com várias travessas. Lavou o rosto com água fria e passava uma camada de batom na boca, quando a campainha tocou. Ela sentiu o coração acelerar e não gostou da própria reação. Olhou para o relógio. Cinco e meia. Em ponto.

Lembrando a si mesma de que, para ele, era apenas uma companhia segura, Isabella abriu a porta. Edward estava parado na entrada, usando calças pretas e um pulôver de seda preta, que acentuava seus músculos. Os seus olhos estavam escondidos por detrás de óculos escuros de aro metálico, mas ela sabia que ele a estava examinando da cabeça aos pés e se sentiu estranha, porque, de alguma maneira, deveria estar muito abaixo da expectativa. Vestido de preto, ele adquirira um tom misterioso, que fazia com que uma dezena de perguntas passassem pela cabeça de Isabella.

— Você não parece grávida — disse ele. — Com esse vestido leve e o cabelo preso, você parece uma adolescente.

— Obrigada. Eu acho — falou Isabella. — Você também não parece grávido, mas definitivamente não parece um adolescente.

Ele deu um sorriso debochado.

— Obrigado. Eu acho.

Isabella nunca fora de meias-verdades.

— Tudo bem — disse ela, cedendo à sua inclinação para ser sincera. — Provavelmente eu sou a milionésima mulher a lhe dizer isso, e imagino que todas as que vieram antes de mim já tenham inflado o seu ego, o que me deixa relutante em fazer o mesmo, mas, apesar dos óculos escuros serem irritantes, você está muito bonito. — Ela tomou fôlego, passou por ele e se dirigiu para o carro. — Você gosta de gazpacho? O lugar que eu mencionei tem um excelente. — Ela parou e olhou duas vezes para o carro. — Um Jaguar? Você alugou um Jaguar?

Edward sacudiu os ombros.

— Não era a minha primeira escolha, mas eu não queria um Cadillac ou um Lincoln. Pelo tempo que eu vou ficar aqui, um SUV não teria uso.

Ele abriu a porta para ela, e Isabella deslizou sobre o banco de couro creme. Aspirou o cheiro do couro novo e disse a si mesma para não se acostumar com aquilo.

— Na verdade, eu não ligo para carros — disse ela, enquanto ele se sentava ao volante. — Mas eu não faço nenhuma objeção a um Jaguar.

Ele acionou a ignição e o motor ronronou. Segurou o volante com uma das mãos e, com a outra, segurou a alavanca de câmbio. Isabella não conseguiu deixar de pensar como seria ser acariciada por aquelas mãos fortes. A ideia deixou-a em transe por um instante, antes que ela percebesse que ele não se mexia e que estava olhando para ela. Ela ergueu os olhos.

— Obrigado — disse Edward.

— Pelo quê?

— Pelo elogio.

— Que elogio? — perguntou ela, perturbada pela proximidade dos dois e desviando os olhos para recuperar o foco. — Ah, porque eu disse que você estava muito bonito. Tenho certeza de que não é a primeira vez que você ouve isso.

— De você, é a primeira vez.

Ele falou num tom que a fez reter o fôlego e ter a sensação de que o seu elogio inconsequente poderia ter alguma importância para ele.

Mas isso era tolice, disse Isabella a si mesma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

— Os seus olhos são sensíveis? — perguntou Isabella, depois que o garçom os servira.

— Não — respondeu ele, levando uma colher de gazpacho à boca.

— Você é um fugitivo que faz parte da lista dos mais procurados pelo FBI, ou um astro de cinema que está tentando se esconder da imprensa?

Edward fez uma careta, tirou os óculos e olhou para ela.

— Não. Você sempre faz tantas perguntas?

— Só quando estou curiosa.

— E você está curiosa a meu respeito — concluiu ele, num tom grave, que fez com que algo se agitasse dentro dela.

— Estou — confessou ela depressa, para se livrar do problema. — Em que você trabalha?

— Na manufatura de iates e de veleiros — disse ele. — A maioria dos meus negócios está concentrada na Europa e na costa oeste dos Estados Unidos. Eu estou tentado expandi-los até a costa leste.

— Eu adorava navegar — comentou Isabella, recordando a sensação do vento batendo no seu rosto e a visão do sol refletindo no oceano.

— Adorava?

— Antes de engravidar — disse ela, com um sorriso bem humorado. — Estou certa de que vou voltar a gostar, quando a deusa dos enjoos matinais resolver que eu já sofri o suficiente. Hoje eu estou me sentindo muito melhor e espero que isso se torne habitual. Amanhã, eu tenho uma consulta com o médico. Adoro ouvir o coração do bebê batendo. Estou pensando em comprar um estetoscópio e um amplificador — falou ela envergonhada, imaginando por que teria dito isso a ele.

Edward ficou confuso.

— Amplificador?

— É um aparelhinho que o médico usa para amplificar o som das batidas do coração do bebê. Eu ouvi durante a última consulta. É uma batida acelerada, com um som sibilante que parece se espalhar pela sala de exame. Eu fiquei tão excitada... — Ela percebeu que não parava de falar do bebê e que Edward não deveria estar interessado.

Ele ficou olhando para ela por um longo tempo.

— Você já ouviu as batidas do coração?

— Já, e amanhã eu vou ouvir outra vez. Só vou fazer um ultrassom daqui a alguns meses, mas eles disseram que podem me entregar um vídeo e fotografias. E eu quero — garantiu ela. — Mais tarde, será divertido mostrar as fotografias a Peaches.

Isabella ouvira as batidas do coração de seu filho. Só de saber disso, Edward ficava atordoado e uma estranha sensação lhe apertava o peito.

— Você alguma vez já se preocupou com quem seria o pai?

Isabella ficou pensativa e depois sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não muito. A não ser no que se referia à saúde. As minhas exigências se limitaram às boas condições de saúde, inteligência e boa aparência. Tive sorte por ter dado certo na primeira vez. Não é um procedimento barato, mas eu tive um desconto porque trabalho no centro de pesquisas.

Um desconto. A palavra ecoou na cabeça de Edward. O seu esperma fora vendido com desconto. Já era ruim o suficiente que tivesse havido um engano e ele fosse ser pai, mas saber que o seu sêmen tinha sido vendido com desconto o deprimia ainda mais.

Ele teve a sensação desagradável de ser um artigo em liquidação.

Isabella olhou para ele, preocupada.

— Você parece não estar se sentindo bem. O gazpacho lhe fez mal?

— Não — respondeu ele. Era aquela situação que lhe fazia mal.

Eles quase não conversaram mais, até o final da refeição. Edward parecia distraído. Levou Isabella para casa, em silêncio, e acompanhou-a até a porta.

Isabella se voltou para ele e suspirou.

— Você deve estar pensando nela.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

— Em quem?

— Na mulher que o magoou — respondeu ela.

— Ah — murmurou ele, passando a mão sobre a cabeça.

A espontaneidade entre os dois se evaporara como o orvalho em uma manhã quente de verão. Isabella combatia um ridículo desapontamento.

— Eu deveria deixá-lo ir embora. Provavelmente você gostaria de ficar sozinho. Seria melhor — disse ela, voltando-se para abrir a porta.

— Não — falou ele, segurando a maçaneta e impedindo-a de abrir a porta.

Ela sentiu o coração bater mais forte.

— Não?

— Não — repetiu Edward, segurando-a gentilmente pelo ombro e fazendo com que ela se voltasse.

Isabella fitou os olhos dele. Estavam escuros e perturbados por emoções que ela não conseguia identificar, mas que, de alguma maneira, pressentia.

— Estar com você torna tudo mais fácil.

Isabella conteve a respiração.

— Eu não entendo como...

Ele lhe tocou o lábio com a ponta do dedo.

— Você não precisa entender. Apenas, acreditar.

Olhando-o nos olhos, ela sentia alguma coisa se remexer dentro dela. Se não tivesse juízo, diria que estava vendo o conflito entre a honra e a frustração. Como ela poderia facilitar as coisas para aquele homem? Era evidente que ele era um homem sofisticado, e ela não era. Algo dentro dela sussurrava que deveria acreditar, enquanto sua cabeça clamava que não.

Havia vários motivos sérios para Isabella se mostrar cética, mas ela concluiu que acreditava.

— Convide-me para entrar — disse ele. Uma fisgada de bom humor amenizou a tensão que ela sentia.

— Lá vem você me dando ordens outra vez. Isso é algo inerente aos presidentes de empresa?

— É um traço de família — resmungou ele.

— Todos vocês são presidentes de empresas?

— Mais ou menos. Você vai me convidar para entrar? — perguntou Edward.

O tom desafiador da sua voz tirou o fôlego de Isabella, mas ela logo se lembrou de que, para ele, ela não passava de um cobertor.

— Claro. — Ela se virou para abrir a porta. — Eu tenho limonada. Se você quiser, podemos misturar gim na sua.

Isabella foi diretamente para a cozinha, sem olhar para trás. Desconfiava que Edward estivesse acostumado com um padrão de luxo que ela não conhecia. Não queria se desculpar por sua casa, porque a verdade é que se orgulhava dela. Transformara o seu lar em um paraíso.

Pegando um punhado de cubos de gelo, ela o dividiu entre os dois copos. Serviu a limonada, pegou a garrafa de gim que estava no armário e derramou um pouco dentro do copo de Edward. Olhou ao redor, para se certificar de que ele não estava vendo, e pressionou o copo dela contra a testa. Duvidava que um homem como aquele já tivesse entrado na sua vida e, muito menos, em sua casa. Ela não podia estar excitada por causa dele. Mulheres grávidas não ficavam excitadas. Talvez se ela ficasse se dizendo isso, acabasse acreditando.

Isabella voltou para a sala e entregou o copo de bebida a Edward.

— Limonada com tempero.

— E a sua...

— Sem tempero — falou ela sorrindo.

Ele olhou para ela atentamente.

— Por que você não se casou?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Eu não encontrei o cara certo.

— Mas você é perfeita para se casar. É inteligente, razoável, e... — Ele pareceu procurar a palavra. — Decente.

Isabella franziu os olhos. Apesar de não precisar ser lembrada, a descrição que ele acabara de fazer dela deixava muito claro que ele não estava romanticamente interessado por ela.

— A sua casa é tão...

— Confortável, acolhedora — sugeriu ela.

— Mais que isso. — Ele tomou um gole da bebida e franziu os olhos. — É estranho. Quando entrei nesta sala, eu me senti mais leve e, de alguma maneira, bem-vindo.

— Seguro — disse ela, esboçando um sorriso. — Isso sou eu. Eu escolho os móveis, as cores, os perfumes das velas, para proporcionar conforto e tranquilidade. Não há nada desagradável. — Ela passou a mão no canto arredondado do tampo da mesa. — Não há arestas na mobília. Não há tecidos ásperos.

— Eu não entendo por que você não é casada.

— Isso também me deixa intrigada — disse Isabella, jogando-se sobre o sofá. — Mas não está mais na lista das dez coisas com que devo me preocupar agora.

— Você gostaria de ser casada?

— Com a pessoa certa, no momento certo. — Ela o encarou. — Por quê? Você conhece alguém que esteja louco para se casar com uma mulher grávida? — perguntou ela secamente.

Ele ficou exasperado.

— Quando você coloca dessa maneira...

— É a maneira que é — disse ela. — Mas chega de falarmos sobre mim. Fale-me sobre ela.

Edward ficou surpreso.

— Ela, quem?

— Ela — repetiu Isabella. — A mulher que o magoou.

— Ah, ela — disse Edward, tomando um demorado gole de bebida e desviando os olhos. — Eu não gosto de falar nesse assunto.

— Eu acho que iria ajudá-lo.

— Não.

— É verdade — insistiu ela. — Bloquear o sofrimento só faz com que você se sinta pior. Eu sei disso — acrescentou ela.

Ele olhou para ela rapidamente.

— Algum homem a magoou?

— Eu já fui magoada por um homem, mas estou me referindo à perda. Eu sei o que é sofrer uma perda. O meu pai nos abandonou quando eu era muito jovem, e a minha mãe morreu há três anos.

— Você não tem irmãos ou irmãs?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— E você?

— Quatro irmãos mais velhos e uma irmã mais nova. Ela é terrível — comentou ele com um sorriso.

— Eu sempre quis ter irmãos e irmãs — disse Isabella.

Ele olhou para ela, pensativamente.

— Talvez, um dia, você tenha.

Isabella não tinha ideia de como isso poderia acontecer, mas sabia que a conversa fora desviada do assunto.

— A mulher que o magoou — insistiu ela.

Edward suspirou e se sentou ao lado dela, no sofá.

— Ela nunca olhou além da superfície. Estava interessada apenas na minha imagem. Eu nunca senti que ela quisesse me conhecer como homem.

A tristeza que ela ouvia na voz dele comoveu-a profundamente.

— Você teria deixado que ela o conhecesse?

Ele a encarou.

— Você é muito perceptiva.

Ela sorriu.

— E você não respondeu à pergunta.

Apesar de constrangido com a mentira, Edward sabia que havia um fundo de verdade no que dizia. Conversar com Isabella fazia com que ele percebesse que todos os relacionamentos que tivera haviam sido superficiais. Ela fazia com que ele quisesse algo mais profundo.

— Eu não tenho certeza. Deixar que alguém o conheça envolve risco e confiança. De início, todos usam máscaras. Depois de algum tempo, a máscara cai, e uma mulher bela e encantadora pode se tornar uma bruxa.

— E um homem inteligente e fascinante pode se tornar um PNS — disse Isabella, concordando.

— PNS? — repetiu ele.

— É uma sigla. Pé no... — Ela hesitou. — Asterisco.

Ele fitou os seus enormes olhos azuis, e riu.

— Eu nunca ouvi dizerem isso.

— Sinta-se à vontade para usar — disse Isabella. — Acho que sei qual é o seu problema.

Edward ficou chocado. Ninguém, além da sua família, já tivera a coragem de sugerir que ele tivesse um problema. Ele mordeu a língua para se conter.

— Qual seria ele? — Edward conseguiu perguntar calmamente.

— Todos sabem que, quando se faz confidências a alguém, você se sente muito mais próximo da pessoa do que ela se sente próxima de você.

— Você está querendo dizer...

— Se quiser se sentir mais próximo de uma mulher, deve deixar que ela veja quem você realmente é.

— Eu vou me lembrar disso — prometeu ele. — Você já descobriu qual é o seu problema?

Isabella olhou para ele, surpresa.

— Eu não tenho problemas.

— Você não é casada nem tem essa perspectiva, e não tem nenhum amante.

— Isso não me incomoda — disse Isabella. — Prefiro ficar sozinha a estar com um PNS.

— Creio que sei qual é o seu problema. Desde o começo, você é tão brutalmente franca, isso apavora os homens.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar surpreendentemente sexy.

— Então eles não são homens de verdade, são?

— É um teste! — disse ele, chocando-se ao perceber. — Você apavora o homem de propósito, com a sua sinceridade brutal. E, se ele não sobreviver...

— Está fora. Mas eu não encaro isso como um teste. Eu apenas não uso a máscara. O que você vê é exatamente o que você vai ter — disse ela, com uma firmeza que o arrepiou.

— Todos nós usamos máscaras — afirmou Edward. — Se não usamos, fazemos tudo para manter as pessoas a uma distância confortável. Você gosta de estar no controle, não gosta?

— Desconfio que não mais do que você — respondeu ela.

Edward se aproximou dela e procurou respostas em seus grandes olhos azuis.

— Você é uma mulher interessante.

— Inofensiva — corrigiu Isabella.

— Isso pode ser uma máscara — murmurou ele, olhando para os seus lábios. — Eu imagino o que está por detrás dela.

Isabella mordeu o lábio.

— Nada de interessante.

Seguindo o seu instinto, Edward aproximou os lábios dos dela.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou ela assustada.

— Beijando-a — disse ele, roçando a boca em seus lábios.

— Você não deve fazer isto — afirmou ela, mas sem recuar.

— Por quê?

— Você gosta de mim porque eu não represento perigo, não porque se sente atraído por mim.

Edward abafou o seu protesto, apossando-se de sua boca. Ela tinha um sabor doce com um traço picante, e seus lábios eram macios como o veludo. Ele sentiu uma pontada de desejo, que o surpreendeu. Deslizou a língua por entre seus lábios de veludo e o pequeno suspiro que ela deu fez seus sentidos vibrarem.

Ele mordiscou o seu lábio e voltou a provocá-la com a língua, convidando-a a reagir. Isabella enroscou a língua na dele e sugou-a para dentro da boca. A sua língua se moldava à dele da mesma maneira que ele sabia que o seu corpo se moldaria intimamente ao dele.

Edward ficou excitado. Enfiou os dedos em seu cabelo e puxou-lhe a cabeça, para ter melhor acesso a sua boca. Quando olhou para baixo, ele viu o volume de seus seios por debaixo do vestido. Imaginou como seus mamilos reagiriam se ele os tocasse com as mãos e com a boca.

Isabella começava a ficar excitada e inquieta. Abriu a boca e pressionou o corpo contra o dele. O convite sensual aumentou a excitação de Edward. Ele colocou a mão no seu ombro, desceu a alça do seu vestido e passou os dedos pela pele macia, até alcançar seu seio. Encontrou o mamilo endurecido e apertou-o entre os dedos.

Ela deu um gemido doce e gratificante, mas se afastou e empurrou a mão dele. Sacudiu a cabeça e ajeitou o vestido.

— Se você pretende brincar comigo, vai ser difícil sermos amigos.

Ela olhou para ele, com o rosto todo corado, lábios inchados e olhos brilhantes de desejo e de censura. Edward sentia o impulso irresistível de fazer muito mais do que beijá-la.

— Você esqueceu que eu estou grávida? — perguntou ela, levantando-se.

— Você esqueceu que é uma mulher? — retrucou ele, levantando-se também. Ela se abalou.

— Não, mas não lhe cabe me lembrar disso. Você supostamente está com o coração partido e precisa de uma amiga.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Você me curou.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de censura.

— Você é cheio de truques. Eu não gosto de cantadas.

— Como você sabe o que é uma cantada? — perguntou ele.

Edward sabia que não estava apaixonado por Isabella, mas ela conseguira impressioná-lo favoravelmente naquele curto espaço de tempo em que se conheciam.

Isabella resmungou, caminhando até a porta e a abrindo.

— Está na hora de você ir embora. Obrigada pelo jantar.

Edward ficou surpreso e chocado. Jamais alguém o tinha posto para fora de algum lugar. Ele deixou os óculos escuros em cima do braço do sofá, de propósito.

— Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Como sabe que é uma cantada?

— Porque eu sou esperta — falou ela com impaciência. — Posso não ter nem dez por cento da sua experiência, mas não sou idiota. Eu sei que não sou o tipo de mulher para quem você costuma olhar duas vezes, e não sou do tipo que vai mudar o seu mundo.

— Talvez — disse ele, caminhando até ela. — Mas poderia dar uma perspectiva ao meu mundo. Estar com você me fez ver o quanto eu tenho sido superficial na escolha das mulheres com quem me relaciono. Pode não se achar experiente, mas beija como uma cortesã. Quando você beija, faz com que um homem só pense em sexo.

Ela hesitou por um segundo, respirou profundamente e ergueu o queixo.

— Considerando o fato de que um homem normal pensa em sexo a cada dois minutos, dificilmente isso seria extraordinário.

Edward sentiu o cabelo da nuca se arrepiar de impaciência. Não estava acostumado com impertinências. As mulheres com quem ele saía podiam ser mimadas e superficiais, mas, pelo menos, eram agradáveis. Ele se inclinou e colocou a boca a centímetros de distância dos lábios de Isabella.

— Tudo bem, então não deve ser surpresa que, nesse momento, eu esteja pensando em lhe tirar esse vestido, explorar cada centímetro do seu corpo, desde a cabeça até os pés, e fazer com que você adore cada minuto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Isabella nunca sentira tanta vontade de bater em um homem.

— Está na hora de você ir embora.

— Qual é o problema? — perguntou Edward com uma voz macia, que a atingiu nos lugares mais secretos do seu corpo enquanto ela esperava que ele saísse. — Está com medo de perder o controle?

— Na verdade, estou. Eu iria agredi-lo e socá-lo — disse ela, fechando a porta na sua cara.

Ela sentia o coração tão acelerado, que ficou andando pela sala e tentando controlar a respiração. Estava furiosa. Por que Edward estava agindo daquele jeito? Ele deveria saber que seria melhor que os dois fossem amigos. Além disso, ele não deveria estar realmente atraído por ela. Estava grávida. Isso deveria ser o bastante para abafar imediatamente o desejo de qualquer homem.

Ainda caminhando pela sala, Isabella não conseguia decidir se o fato de ele ter se jogado em cima dela, sabendo que ela estava grávida, fora positivo ou não. A sua brutal sinceridade mostrou a cara: para ser totalmente honesta, ela precisava admitir que o que mais a aborrecera não fora o beijo de Edward, e sim a maneira como ela reagira.

— Aguarde, por favor, Sua Alteza Real quer lhe falar — disse a voz ao telefone.

Edward ficou seriamente tentado a desligar e alegar que a ligação havia caído. Quando a mãe de um homem era também sua rainha, era uma desgraça.

— Edward, eu estou telefonando para saber se você fez algum progresso — disse a mãe dele.

— Esta noite eu levei Isabella para jantar — contou ele.

— Isso é ótimo, e você a está chamando pelo nome... Ela gosta de você?

— Acho que posso dizer que eu lhe inspiro emoções muito fortes — comentou Edward, lembrando-se do que ela dissera, logo antes de chutá-lo para fora de casa.

— Que notícia maravilhosa. Devo dizer que eu estou surpresa e feliz, Edward. Você não costuma escolher mulheres inteligentes. Eu duvidava que você soubesse como tratar uma delas. Cheguei a pensar em mandar um emissário, em seu nome. Quando você pretende contar a ela que é o pai do bebê?

— Nada de pressa. Quatro semanas — lembrou ele à mãe. — Você concordou.

— Sim, mas acho que isso deveria ser resolvido o mais rápido possível.

— E será — afirmou ele. — À minha maneira. Você me deu a sua palavra.

Ela deu um suspiro lamentoso.

— Contanto que a imprensa se mantenha longe — advertiu ela. — Assim que ela aparecer, eu intervenho.

Não se ele pudesse impedir, pensou Edward.

No sábado de manhã, Isabella se acomodou no sofá, levando um copo de suco de laranja e um prato com um croissant e fatias de pêssego. A luz do sol entrava pela janela. Ainda vestindo o pijama de calças curtas, ela saboreava a segurança e a tranquilidade daquele momento, deliciando-se ao ouvir a gravação das batidas do coração do bebê. O médico achara graça, quando ela pedira para gravar o som da vida que levava em seu ventre. Ainda agora, ela sorria ao ouvi-las, sentindo uma sensação de paz e de completude.

Quando ela ouviu alguém bater na porta, aborreceu-se com a interrupção. Diminuiu o volume com o controle remoto, colocou o copo e o prato em cima da mesa de canto e foi até a porta. Olhou pelo olho mágico e franziu as sobrancelhas. Edward Cullen. O que ele queria?

Isabella deu uma olhada para o pijama e resolveu que estava decente. Entreabriu a porta e enfiou a cabeça pela fresta.

— Olá?

— Eu vim pegar os meus óculos escuros — disse ele, olhando-a nos olhos. — E pedir desculpas.

— Espere um pouco — falou ela, fechando a porta para ir pegar os óculos. Isabella voltou e entreabriu a porta novamente, enfiou a mão pela fresta e lhe entregou os óculos. — Aqui estão eles.

Edward ergueu a sobrancelha, aborrecido.

— Você não disse nada sobre o pedido de desculpa.

— Pedido aceito. Obrigada. Preciso ir.

— Eu gostaria de entrar.

— Eu não estou vestida.

— Não está?

— Não, apropriadamente...

— Vista um roupão. Eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

Isabella ergueu o queixo.

— Eu já me cansei das suas propostas.

— Esta é inofensiva.

Isabella observou seu cabelo escuro, seus olhos perigosos, sua boca sensual, e concluiu que nada naquele homem era inofensivo.

— Ora, vamos, Isabella. Eu só quero que você dê um passeio comigo, pela praia.

Ele descobrira a sua fraqueza. Ela adorava passear pela praia.

— Que praia?

— A praia de St. Patricia's Island.

Não era um lugar turístico, pensou ela. A sua relutância se transformou em interesse.

— É preciso ter um passe especial. Eles não deixam qualquer um ir até a ilha — disse Isabella.

— A mim, eles vão deixar — falou ele com uma segurança que a deixou curiosa.

Ela hesitou.

— Sem segundas intenções? — perguntou Isabella.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Não da minha parte.

Ela se empertigou.

— Nem da minha. Nós vamos e voltamos?

Ele assentiu.

— É por isso que precisamos sair logo. Você prefere que eu espere lá fora ou na sala? — perguntou ele com ironia.

Lá fora, pensou ela, mas, em nome das boas maneiras, cedeu e abriu a porta.

— Pode entrar. Eu não vou demorar. — Isabella pegou o copo e o prato e se dirigiu ao corredor. — Fique à vontade.

Enquanto ela se afastava, Edward ficou olhando suas belas pernas e as curvas de suas nádegas. Como da última vez, a casa dela parecia acalmá-lo. Ao fundo se ouvia um som rítmico e abafado, que parecia um sopro.

— Que barulho é este?

Isabella parou e olhou por sobre o ombro. O seu sorriso continha um misto de constrangimento e de alegria contagiante.

— São as batidas do coração do bebê. Ontem eu tive uma consulta e gravei — disse ela, desaparecendo no fim do corredor.

Edward conteve a respiração. Ficou parado no meio da sala, escutando as batidas aceleradas. O som o abalava até os ossos. Ele se aproximou do amplificador para ouvir melhor. Aquele era o som da vida, uma vida parcialmente concebida por ele. Não importava que tivesse sido sem o seu conhecimento ou não.

As batidas continuavam a soar. Seu filho. Ele ouviu as risadas de Isabella e do médico, e a gravação acabou de repente.

Edward olhou para o sistema de som e apertou o botão para recomeçar. Voltou a ouvir o coração do bebê, deixando que o som o inundasse por dentro. Seu filho.

— Estou pronta — disse Isabella, entrando na sala.

Edward olhou para ela, ainda ouvindo as batidas do coração do bebê. Seu filho. Filho dela.

Ela o encarou por longo tempo e, depois, olhou para a blusa.

— Você está me encarando. O que há de errado? Alguma mancha? — Ela passou a mão no rosto. — Eu estou suja?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu gosto do seu cabelo — disse Edward. Até agora, ele gostara da sua coragem.

Ela ajeitou distraidamente os cachos rebeldes.

— Obrigada. — Ela deu um sorriso cauteloso. — Eu acho.

Ele lhe estendeu a mão, mas ela olhou para ele com desconfiança.

— Eu sou inofensivo, lembra?

Isabella pegou na mão dele.

— Isso é o que você diz.

— Você não confia em mim — disse ele. — Então, por que está indo?

— Eu raramente recuso um convite para ver o oceano. Adoro água.

Ótimo, pensou ele. Um ponto em comum. Ela podia não gostar dele, mas o seu país era cercado pelo mar.

Era um lindo dia ensolarado de verão e Edward estava sendo um gentleman. Isabella estava aliviada. Era o que ela repetia para si mesma. Era bom que ele não tivesse tentado beijá-la ou tocá-la. Era ótimo que ele não estivesse tentando seduzi-la, pensava ela, mas, ao mesmo tempo, se perguntava por que se sentia seduzida.

Ele se movimentava com a graciosidade de um atleta e, quando se apresentou, e a ela, ao proprietário da marina, exibia uma segurança e uma aura de poder que ela nunca vira.

Isabella percebia que algo fervilhava por trás do seu olhar. Ela o apanhara olhando para ela em vários momentos e sentira o coração se encolher, com um estranho pressentimento. Não era nada perigoso, pensou ela. Era apenas misterioso.

Ou, talvez, ela estivesse louca. Enquanto estavam na praia, ela o viu olhando para o oceano. Imaginou que ele deveria estar pensando na mulher que o magoara.

— Você parece estar com a cabeça bem distante.

Ele concordou.

— Eu estou pensando em uma ilha que conheço, na costa da França, onde a areia parece açúcar e a água é ... — Ele se voltou para ela. — Da cor dos seus olhos.

— Lugar agradável, hein? — perguntou ela. Edward concordou.

— De vez em quando, ele é muito pequeno para o meu gosto, mas, na maior parte do tempo, é muito agradável.

— Você vai muito para lá?

— A negócios. Os meus iates são fabricados lá. Você viaja muito?

— Não tenho tido oportunidade — disse Isabella. — Eu trabalho muito no Centro de Pesquisa. Passo o tempo que me sobra consertando a minha casa. Com a gravidez, provavelmente eu vou ficar algum tempo em casa.

Ele olhou para ela atentamente.

— Viajar não seria seguro para você?

— Ah, não. Eu já passei dos três meses. O médico disse que eu posso fazer de tudo.

— Ótimo — disse ele, olhando para o relógio.

— Se quisermos voltar em uma hora decente, é melhor irmos embora agora.

— Por que você disse ótimo? — perguntou ela, intrigada demais para deixar o comentário passar.

— É bom que você tenha liberdade para fazer o que quiser — falou ele, dando um sorriso enigmático. — Quem sabe? Alguém pode aparecer e arrastá-la até uma ilha.

Ela o acompanhou até o Jaguar.

— Durante os primeiros 30 anos da minha vida, nunca me aconteceu algo semelhante. Acho que não preciso me preocupar com isso agora.

Edward abriu a porta do carro para ela.

— Até agora, você não me conhecia.

Isabella olhou-o de lado.

— Eu vou me preocupar com isso em outra hora. Logo, eu não vou caber no meu maiô.

Edward entrou no carro e colocou um CD para tocar. Apesar da maneira como ele a perturbava, Isabella gradualmente relaxou, durante a volta para Raleigh. Em um trecho da estrada, ela viu uma série de barracas ao longo do acostamento, vendendo tomates, milho, pepinos e outros legumes. Em uma das barracas, ela viu alguns móveis de madeira.

— Ah, veja, cadeiras de balanço — murmurou ela.

— O quê? — perguntou Edward, diminuindo a velocidade.

— Nada — disse ela. — Eu apenas reparei que aquele vendedor de legumes também vende cadeiras de balanço. Eu estou pretendendo comprar uma, em algum momento.

— Eu posso voltar — falou ele, diminuindo ainda mais a velocidade.

— Não, não é necess... — Ela se calou, quando, a despeito de seus protestos, ele fez a volta. — Você não precisava fazer isso — disse Isabella quando ele parou.

— Não é problema. — Ele saiu do carro e ajudou-a a descer. — Venha. Você deve escolher a mais confortável — opinou Edward.

— É o que eu pretendo, já que vou passar muito tempo sentada nela — disse ela. — Espero que este bebê seja de embalo, e não de caminhada.

— De embalo ou caminhada? — repetiu ele.

— Alguns bebês só se acalmam quando se anda com eles no colo, e não quando são embalados. Eu acho que, no meio da noite, isso deve ser muito cansativo.

Isabella sentou em uma das cadeiras e começou a balançá-la. Edward ficou olhando para ela.

— Veredito? — perguntou ele. Isabella fez uma careta e levantou.

— Machuca as costas.

— É por isso que também vendemos almofadas — disse a mulher que cuidava da barraca, trazendo algumas almofadas. — Olá, eu sou Gladys Miller. Você gosta de alguma delas?

Isabella analisou as cores dos tecidos e as estampas.

— Eu ainda não decidi qual vai ser a cor do quarto do bebê.

Gladys sorriu.

— Um bebê a caminho. Parabéns para vocês dois.

— Ah, não — Isabella tentou dizer. Apavorada com a sugestão da mulher, ela olhou para Edward, pedindo ajuda, mas ele não parecia se importar.

— Você está tentando manter segredo por mais algum tempo — disse Gladys. — Tudo bem. O seu segredo está seguro comigo. As almofadas brancas sempre são melhores para combinar e servem para menino ou menina.

Confusa com a falta de reação de Edward, Isabella olhava alternadamente para ele e para Gladys.

— O branco fica parecendo sujo mais rápido.

— É verdade — disse Gladys, colocando uma almofada na cadeira. — Elas são cem por cento laváveis. Também podem ser colocadas na secadora. Venha. Agora, sente-se e veja o que acha.

Isabella sentou na cadeira e recostou.

— Melhor? — perguntou Edward.

— Muito melhor — disse ela, perguntando-se por que ele se importava.

— Que tipo de acabamento você prefere? O meu marido faz as cadeiras a mão e eu faço as almofadas — falou Gladys com orgulho. — Você prefere o acabamento da cadeira em tom de castanha ou de noz? Ou prefere pintada? Eu gosto do trabalho em estêncil. Eu sempre achei que o mogno era um pouco pesado para um bebê, mas cada um tem seu gosto.

— Eu gosto do castanho mais claro — disse Isabella, passando os dedos sobre os braços lisos da cadeira. Ela estava gostando que a cadeira tivesse sido feita a mão. — Os detalhes em relevo são lindos.

— Você pode levá-la — afirmou Gladys. — Vamos ver se há um jeito de amarrá-la no seu carro.

— Ah, não. — Isabella abanou a cabeça e sorriu. A tática de venda de Gladys era simpática, mas invasiva. — Eu não planejava comprá-la hoje, e não acho que seja uma boa ideia amarrá-la no Jaguar.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio.

— Se nós pagarmos hoje, pode guardá-la até mandarmos alguém apanhá-la? — perguntou Edward.

Isabella olhou para ele, surpresa e boquiaberta.

— Claro — disse Gladys, claramente satisfeita por ter conseguido a venda.

— Eu não trouxe talão de cheques — falou Isabella.

Edward sacudiu os ombros.

— Tudo bem. Eu tenho dinheiro.

Isabella levantou, imaginando como, num piscar de olhos, a situação saíra do seu controle.

— Mas...

Gladys bateu no ombro dela, mostrando-se compreensiva.

— Deixe que ele cuide disso para você. Ainda vai ter muita coisa para enfrentar. Eu volto em um minuto, trazendo um recibo.

Quando Isabella e Edward voltaram para o carro, ela ainda se sentia zonza.

— Você vai me deixar reembolsá-lo.

— Não — disse ele em um tom implacável.

Ela olhou para ele, confusa.

— Por quê? Se eu imaginasse que você insistiria em comprar a cadeira para mim, não teria dito nada. Santo Deus, não é você quem vai usá-la!

Ela o viu endurecer o queixo.

— Considere um presente.

— Mas...

— Isabella, você nunca aprendeu a maneira apropriada de aceitar um presente? — perguntou ele com voz macia, mas firme.

Ela ainda estava confusa. Aquilo não fazia sentido para ela, mas, se o homem queria lhe dar uma cadeira de balanço, talvez ela devesse relaxar. Não era como se ele estivesse lhe dando uma joia em troca de favores sexuais.

— Muito obrigada.

— De nada — disse ele, colocando outro CD e mostrando que não queria mais conversar.

Só restou a Isabella imaginar o que o estaria corroendo, porque a sua tensão era tão forte que se tornara quase palpável. Enquanto se aproximavam da casa dela e o sol descia no horizonte, ela o observava disfarçadamente, na obscuridade.

— Você e a sua namorada brigaram por não concordarem quanto a ter filhos?

Edward lhe lançou um olhar perplexo e confuso.

— Não. O que a levou a achar isso?

Ela sacudiu os ombros enquanto eles entravam na rua em que ela morava.

— Você tem uma reação diferente da maioria dos homens, em relação à minha gravidez. Eu não...

Edward brecou o carro de repente e praguejou.

— O que foi? — perguntou Isabella. — Algum gato ou cachorro na rua?

Ele olhava para a casa dela, a distância.

— Não. Melhor seria dizer ratos.

Ela olhou na direção de casa e viu vários veículos estacionados na entrada da sua garagem e junto à calçada. Isabella ficou admirada.

— O que é isso?

— A imprensa — resmungou Edward, dando marcha à ré e fazendo a volta. — Droga!

Isabella sentiu uma pontada de apreensão.

— Eu não tenho nada de interessante. Por que a imprensa estaria na minha calçada?

— Porque você foi vista comigo. Preciso tirá-la daqui.

Ela sentiu o coração acelerar.

— Edward, você está me deixando nervosa.

— Não se preocupe. Eu vou protegê-la. Vou levá-la para um lugar onde não poderão encontrá-la.

Isabella ficou alarmada.

— Eu só quero voltar para casa.

— Mais tarde — garantiu ele. — Se eles chegarem perto de você, nunca irei me perdoar.

Ela engoliu em seco, enquanto ele voltava a pegar a estrada.

— É melhor me dizer por que a imprensa está tão interessada em você.

— Espere um instante — disse ele, fazendo uma ligação no celular. — Jasper, a imprensa apareceu. Preciso de um jato e dos documentos necessários para viajar, dentro de 45 minutos. Aeroporto Raleigh-Durham.

— Edward!

Ele suspirou, e as batidas do coração de Isabella marcaram os segundos em que ele se manteve em silêncio.

— Eu tenho um título que faz com que a imprensa sempre esteja interessada em mim.

— Qual seria esse título? — perguntou Isabella, desejando que sua voz não soasse tão aguda. Esperava que o título não fosse serial killer fugitivo ou louco perigoso.

— Droga, eu odeio isso — disse ele. — Eu sou um príncipe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Louco perigoso, concluiu Isabella, começando a suar.

— Há quanto tempo você tem esse título? — perguntou ela, com a voz ainda mais aguda do que desejava. Edward olhou para ela como se ela fosse obtusa.

— Droga, eu sou um príncipe. Tenho sido desde o dia em que nasci.

— Se você não se importar por eu perguntar, de que país?

— Do reino insular de Marceau.

— Eu nunca ouvi falar nele — disse Isabella.

— Fica perto da costa da França.

— Ah — disse ela, imaginando um jeito de sair depressa do carro. — Sabe, Edward, uma das vantagens da região de Raleigh-Durham é que ela tem ótimos hospitais. Hospitais para distúrbios mentais.

Ele olhou para ela, surpreso, e começou a rir.

— Você não acredita em mim. Pensa que eu sou louco.

— Ora, Edward — falou ela com a maior paciência que podia. — Só porque alguém tem delírios, não quer dizer que...

— Delírios! — Ele deu uma sonora gargalhada. Isabella se empertigou.

— Eu nunca ouvi falar em Marceau e, para ser totalmente sincera, gostaria que você me levasse para casa.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu não vou deixar a imprensa cair em cima de você.

— Eu sou uma mulher madura. Sou perfeitamente capaz de dizer a eles que me deixem em paz.

Ele olhou para ela com um ar de compaixão.

— Você não tem ideia de onde estaria se metendo. Eles são abutres. Enquanto conversamos, provavelmente eles estão revirando o seu lixo.

Isabella sentiu o estômago se revirar de desgosto.

— Então eu chamarei a polícia.

— A polícia não pode protegê-la, mas eu posso — disse Edward. Ele se remexeu um pouco, pegou uma carteira de couro no bolso e entregou-a a ela. — Dê uma olhada no cartão que está aí dentro.

Isabella abriu a carteira e leu o que estava escrito no cartão, que tinha o selo real em relevo.

— Edward Claude Cullen, Sua Alteza Real. Marceau. — Parecia verdadeiro, mas ela não acreditava. — Eu não quero ofendê-lo, mas documentos podem ser falsificados. Eu estava falando sério quando disse que temos ótimas clínicas para tratamentos mentais.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e riu dele mesmo.

— E eu estava falando sério quando disse que era um príncipe. Passei a minha vida inteira tentando manter esse fato em segredo, e a única vez em que eu preciso que acreditem nele, ela acha que eu sou louco.

— Eu não disse que você é louco — retrucou ela, apesar de realmente achar. Ele parecia muito convincente. Isabella imaginou se todo louco seria tão convincente. — Eu apenas nunca ouvi falar de Marceau e de você.

— Que tipo de revistas você costuma ler? — perguntou Edward.

— The Journal of Computer Scientists, Research Laboratory Computing, State of the Art Simulation Studies for Advanced Computer Professionals. De vez em quando eu leio jornais e romances de Janet Evanovich.

— Mas você não lê revistas sobre entretenimento e celebridades, daquelas que você encontra ao lado dos caixas das lojas — disse ele.

— Não posso dizer que sim — admitiu ela. — No outro dia, eu li uma revista sobre maternidade, no consultório médico, mas...

— Você pode se manter atualizada através das revistas relacionadas com a sua profissão, mas jamais ganharia um concurso sobre personalidades públicas ou celebridades.

Isabella sentiu uma sensação desagradável no estômago.

— Acho que não — admitiu ela. — Nesse tipo de revistas, eu encontraria referências a seu país e a sua família?

— Seria muito mais provável que nos ver em publicações especializadas em computação.

— Ah! — Pela primeira vez, Isabella admitiu a possibilidade de que ele fosse realmente um príncipe. Uau! — Eu não sei o que dizer. Estou chocada. Nunca conheci um... — Ela se calou ao vê-lo tomar o caminho do aeroporto. — Eu posso pegar um táxi para voltar para casa quando chegarmos ao aeroporto.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não.

O coração de Isabella se encolheu.

— Não?

— Eu lhe disse que não posso deixá-la enfrentar a imprensa. Principalmente, no seu estado. Vou levá-la para longe daqui.

— De jeito nenhum — falou ela, com o coração saltando dentro do peito. — A minha casa é aqui. O meu trabalho está aqui.

— Eu cuido disso — disse ele, com a naturalidade de um homem acostumado a mover montanhas apenas com uma ordem.

— Eu não vou embarcar em um avião com você. Eu não tenho passaporte. Isso é totalmente loucura e desnecessário. Eu ainda não estou convencida de que você seja um príncipe — disse ela, embora começasse a desconfiar de que ele estivesse dizendo a verdade. O seu leve sotaque estrangeiro, a sua educação cosmopolita, a sua fortuna e a sua aura de comando... Isabella começou a suar frio. — Eu não vou viajar com você.

— Não precisa se preocupar. Eu tenho brevê de piloto, mas deixo os grandes trajetos a cargo de profissionais. Eu não vou pilotar o avião.

— Eu não vou embarcar em um avião com você.

Aos trinta minutos de voo, Isabella olhou para a bandeja com queijo, biscoitos e chá de ervas. Iria demorar muito tempo para ela voltar a sentir vontade de comer. Estava tão revoltada que sentia vontade de vomitar.

Um homem baixo e corpulento, chamado Jasper, observava-a como se, a qualquer instante, ela fosse saltar do avião. Isabella reconhecia que ele tinha motivos para estar preocupado, porque ele e Edward praticamente a tinham arrastado para dentro do jato. Ela ainda não sabia como eles tinham conseguido passar pela alfândega sem documentos, e estava louca para saber.

— O mínimo que você pode fazer é me dizer como vocês conseguiram me sequestrar no aeroporto do meu próprio país e me trazer para dentro deste avião — disse ela.

Jasper se remexeu na poltrona e afrouxou o colarinho da camisa.

— Nós fizemos o que era necessário para protegê-la e à criança.

— Mas eu não tenho passaporte — argumentou ela, imaginando como ele saberia da sua gravidez.

— Nós conseguimos providenciar a documentação necessária.

Ela franziu os olhos.

— Que documentação?

Ele pigarreou.

— A documentação necessária.

Isabella levantou.

— Você me deve a verdade — exigiu ela.

Jasper também levantou.

— Por favor, não se irrite. Você não deve ficar nervosa. — Ele tentou contemporizar.

O coração de Isabella parecia querer saltar do peito. Naquela altura, ela não sabia quando iria se acalmar. Talvez, só daqui a um mês ou dois.

— Se você não quer me ver nervosa, diga-me a verdade.

Ele engoliu em seco sonoramente.

— Eu não creio que isso vá ajudar.

— Eu lhe garanto que a minha pressão nunca esteve tão alta. Se você quiser que ela abaixe, diga-me a verdade.

Jasper enxugou o suor da testa e fez um sinal para que ela sentasse.

— Eu vou lhe dizer o que puder. Assim que Sua Alteza Real me telefonou para pedir o jato, eu providenciei diversos documentos para facilitar o processo de permissão para a partida.

— Que documentos?

— Uma certidão de casamento autenticada pelo governo de Marceau, registros de cidadania e, como último recurso, uma autorização legal de transferência por incapacidade mental temporária.

Edward estava terminando a conversa com o piloto quando ouviu um grito vindo da cabine. O piloto arregalou os olhos.

— A sua esposa parece muito agitada.

— Sim, com a medicação adequada, ela é uma pessoa totalmente diferente. É melhor eu ir vê-la.

Edward passou pela área de estar do luxuoso jato e se dirigiu à cabine, no fundo do avião. Abriu a porta e uma bandeja voou na sua direção. Os olhos azuis de Isabella brilhavam como o fogo. Ela continuava a gritar com toda a força de seus pulmões. Ele se esquivou da bandeja e deu uma olhada rápida para Jasper, cuja camisa estava manchada de chá.

— Mon Dieu! Ela me disse que ficaria mais calma se eu lhe contasse a verdade.

— O quanto da verdade? — gritou Edward, rebatendo um biscoito.

Jasper sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu deixei o melhor para você.

— Pode sair.

O homenzinho correu para a porta.

— Graças a Deus!

— Deixe-me sair daqui, seu sequestrador! — gritou Isabella.

— Estamos a trinta mil pés de altitude — disse Edward. Eu não posso deixá-la sair.

— Eu quero falar com o comandante. Vou dizer a ele que você é culpado de fraude, de sequestro e de falsificar documentos.

— O comandante não vai acreditar em você. Ele pensa que você é minha esposa e que está sofrendo de incapacidade mental temporária.

Os olhos dela faiscaram.

— Eu quero falar com o controle de tráfego aéreo.

— Não fará diferença. Nesse momento, ninguém acreditará em você.

— Acreditará se você contar a verdade — respondeu ela.

— Agora eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não teria lidado desta maneira com a situação, mas não posso mudar nada até chegarmos a Marceau.

Os olhos de Isabella se encheram de lágrimas, e ela sacudiu a cabeça, desesperada.

— Você não pode fazer isso comigo. Não é justo. É contra a lei e moralmente errado... — Ela engoliu um soluço. — Eu não sei como isso aconteceu comigo. A minha vida estava ótima, maravilhosa, antes de você entrar nela. Gostaria de nunca tê-lo conhecido. Eu só quero ir para casa e esquecer que você existe.

O desespero na sua voz comoveu Edward. Ela olhou para ele.

— Você é algum tipo de monstro? Por que está fazendo isto comigo?

Edward sentiu as entranhas se revolverem.

— Eu precisava protegê-la e ao bebê, da imprensa.

— A imprensa seria um doce quando comparada a isto — insistiu Isabella. — Eles teriam ido embora, depois que você também fosse.

— Não, não teriam. Você não sabe de nada.

— O que mais haveria para saber?

— Sente-se, por favor — falou ele tão gentilmente quanto conseguiu.

— Eu não quero...

— Sente-se, para não cair quando eu lhe contar — falou Edward com uma autoridade que raramente usava.

Com um olhar rebelde, ela sentou.

— Eu não queria lhe dizer deste jeito... — Ele começou a falar, sem encará-la. — O motivo pelo qual a imprensa nunca iria deixá-la em paz é o fato de o pai do seu filho ser um Cullen. Eu sou o pai do seu filho.

Isabella teve a sensação de que o avião balançava, e ficou tonta.

— Estamos em zona de turbulência? — Ela se ouviu perguntar, como se estivesse falando de dentro de um túnel.

— Não — disse Edward, inclinando-se sobre ela com uma expressão preocupada. Ela sentiu que ele colocava as mãos em seus ombros.

— Por que está tão frio?

— Não está — disse ele, com o rosto parecendo se aproximar e se afastar do rosto dela. — Não desmaie, ma chérie.

Isabella fechou os olhos e tentou controlar a crescente sensação de rodar que sentia. Ele lhe sacudiu gentilmente os ombros.

— Você não pode desmaiar. Precisa ser forte, por você e pelo bebê. Você precisa...

Se ele dissesse "você precisa" mais uma vez, ela iria lhe dar um soco. Isabella entreabriu os olhos levemente.

— Você é um tremendo PNS — disse ela, voltando a fechar os olhos. — Eu preciso ficar alguns minutos sozinha, para digerir tudo isso.

Ela continuou a sentir a presença tensa de Edward.

— Você não vai se ferir, não é?

— Não. Se eu fosse ferir alguém, seria você ou aquele baixinho que falsificou documentos, dizendo que eu sou mentalmente incapaz.

— Temporariamente incapaz — corrigiu Edward.

A injúria voltou a elevar a revolta de Isabella às alturas. Ela contou até dez, abriu os olhos e olhou para ele.

— Quanto tempo você levou para assimilar a informação? — perguntou ela.

— Semanas — admitiu ele.

— Então eu não acho que pedir 15 minutos seja demais, você acha?

Edward levantou e olhou para ela.

— Não. Eu volto mais tarde.

— Destrua os documentos que alegam incapacidade mental — disse Edward a Jasper.

Jasper ficou alarmado e confuso.

— Mas, e se ela...

— Essa estratégia ofendeu e irritou a mulher que carrega o meu filho.

— Mas ela não teria vindo por vontade própria — disse Jasper, com uma expressão respeitosa de discordância.

— Agora ela está aqui. Não há mais necessidade de usar esse recurso.

— Mas ela pode tentar sair do país.

— Ela tem esse direito — disse Edward, reconhecendo que ele, e apenas ele, deveria protegê-la e defendê-la. — Você gosta de ser forçado, manipulado ou enganado?

— Não — admitiu Jasper.

— A srta. Swan não escolheu esta situação. O nosso objetivo é mostrar a ela as vantagens que a ligação comigo e com a minha família trariam para ela e para o bebê.

— Como a riqueza... — disse Jasper.

Edward pensou em Isabella e no que aprendera sobra as prioridades dela na vida. Ela não era motivada pelo dinheiro.

— Talvez, não a fortuna — disse Edward.

— Então, poder — sugeriu Jasper.

Edward suspirou. Isabella lhe parecia ser uma mulher muito mais interessada em ter poder sobre a própria vida, do que em ter poder sobre a vida dos outros. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não poder.

— Fama? Linhagem?

Edward disfarçou uma careta. Isabella não tinha o menor interesse em fama.

— Quando descobrir, eu lhe conto. Enquanto isso, destrua os documentos falsificados. — Ele consultou o relógio, viu que ainda tinha dez minutos antes de voltar para junto dela e resolveu dar instruções a Jasper, para preparar a chegada de Isabella.

Edward estava decidido a manter a chegada dos dois em segredo.

Exatamente 15 minutos depois, ele voltou à cabine, preparado para uma avalanche de perguntas e para se defender de mais uma bandeja. Em vez disso, encontrou Isabella encolhida no sofá, dormindo.

Ele se aproximou e observou a sua posição incômoda, desconfortável. Ela parecia ter combatido o sono, mas o dia fora muito cansativo e ela se rendera à necessidade de descansar os olhos. A maneira como ela segurava os óculos, a ausência de travesseiro para pousar a cabeça e a claridade da lâmpada, bem acima dela, mostravam que ela não pretendia dormir. A única concessão que ela fizera ao conforto, fora cobrir os olhos com a mão.

Uma onda de ternura tomou-o de surpresa.

Edward cuidadosamente tirou os óculos da mão dela e colocou-os na mesa ao lado. Enfiou um travesseiro sob sua cabeça e ela se mexeu, procurando uma posição mais confortável. Ele a cobriu com um cobertor, diminuiu a luz e sentou em uma poltrona reclinada, de frente para ela. As perguntas ficariam para mais tarde.

Algumas horas depois, ele acordou com o aroma de café e viu Isabella o olhando. Ela lhe deu aproximadamente três segundos para despertar.

— Como foi que eu acabei usando o seu esperma? — perguntou ela.

Edward lhe contou toda a história, a começar pela exigência que sua mãe fizera, de que ele e seus irmãos preservassem uma amostra de sêmen.

— Por que você mentiu para mim a respeito de quem era? — perguntou ela, com os olhos azuis penetrantes como um laser.

— Eu não menti. Só não disse nada porque queria que nos conhecêssemos sem a interferência da posição incomum da minha família.

— Mas você sabia tudo sobre mim, não sabia?

— Eu sabia muitas coisas — confessou ele. — Mas...

— Então tinha todas as cartas do jogo, todo o controle. Aposto que você nem estava com o coração partido. Tudo que você me disse era mentira.

— Isso não é verdade — contrapôs ele.

— Nenhum de nós dois tem todas as cartas deste jogo. Você não pediu o esperma de alguém de uma família real.

— Não. Eu pedi especificamente alto nível de inteligência e aparência mediana. Em vez disso, o que eu consegui foi você — falou ela com desgosto.

Apesar da gravidade da situação, Edward não pôde deixar de se perguntar se aquilo fora um insulto ou um elogio.

— Você está se queixando da minha aparência ou da minha inteligência?

— Das duas — disse ela, retomando a sua costumeira franqueza. — Estou certa de não ser a primeira mulher que lhe diz que você é muito mais atraente que a média dos homens. Quanto à inteligência, precisa se lembrar de que eu estou acostumada a conviver com cientistas, não com magnatas da indústria de iates. Não que eu tenha algo contra fabricantes de iates — acrescentou ela depressa, para amenizar o golpe.

— Eu nunca pensei que você fosse esnobe — disse ele.

Isabella arregalou os olhos, espantada.

— Eu? Esnobe?

Ele assentiu.

— Esnobe em relação ao intelecto. Para você, é importante que o seu filho tenha os genes de um geek, e não que tenha um pingo de pragmatismo e de senso comum para ajudá-lo a viver nesse mundo.

— Eu não disse que não quero que o meu filho tenha senso comum. Eu só queria que Peaches tivesse o benefício de ser muito inteligente. Mas a questão não é essa — disse ela. — A questão é que você me passou uma imagem enganosa a seu respeito.

Edward trincou os dentes.

— Para que nos conhecêssemos sem a complicação da posição da minha família.

— Para que você me conhecesse, sem que eu soubesse quem você é realmente.

A verdade o atingiu novamente.

— Agora você terá muito tempo para me conhecer.

Isabella ficou calada e, depois, olhou para ele com um brilho de desafio nos olhos azuis.

— Eu não sei se estou interessada em conhecê-lo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Depois que o jato aterrissou em Marceau, Isabella e Edward se mantiveram calados enquanto o motorista os conduzia por uma estrada cheia de curvas. Isabella observava as ruas da charmosa cidade do Mediterrâneo. Era de manhã, e os comerciantes estavam abrindo suas lojas e montando barraquinhas nas esquinas. A paisagem era verdejante e exuberante. As flores, multicoloridas.

Quando o motorista estacionou ao lado de uma villa, ela se virou para dar uma olhada no mar.

— Você vai ver melhor quando sair do carro e olhar por entre aquelas árvores — disse Edward. — De acordo com a minha mãe, este é o outro lado da ilha. Menos povoado, menos turistas, menos lojas. Ela se refere à minha casa como cabana — disse ele, com um sorriso seco. — A fábrica de iates é aqui. Eu gosto mais daqui do que do palácio.

— Você também prefere manter certa distância dos problemas da família — falou Isabella pensativamente.

Edward deu de ombros.

— A distância de um continente e de um oceano é ainda melhor. — Ele a segurou pelo braço e levou-a até uma clareira entre as árvores, de onde se podia ver o mar.

— É tão azul — disse ela, contemplando a beleza iluminada pelo sol.

— É da cor dos seus olhos — murmurou ele. — Lembra?

Isabella se lembrou do momento que eles tinham compartilhado em St. Patricia's Island, há apenas um dia. Parecia ter sido há muito tempo. Apesar de ela ainda sentir que havia sido totalmente manipulada, o calor da mão de Edward sobre o seu braço confortava-a.

— Vamos para a cabana — disse Edward.

— Mais tarde, você terá muito tempo para tomar sol no jardim ou ir à praia.

Ela se arrepiou e olhou-o de lado.

— Eu não vou ficar aqui muito tempo.

— Precisamos conversar sobre como lidaremos com a imprensa — disse ele, levando-a na direção da villa.

— Também há a questão do meu emprego — falou Isabella.

— Isso já foi resolvido — disse ele, abrindo a porta. — Carlisle está em débito comigo e com você pelo resto da vida dele e de seu primeiro filho. O seu trabalho está garantido.

Ela teve a visão de Carlisle pendurado pelos pés.

— Acaba de me ocorrer que eu não conheço os costumes do seu país. Vocês costumam praticar a pena de morte?

— Eu já pensei em adotá-la — falou Edward severamente. — A minha mãe tem uma guilhotina no porão, mas ela é reservada para as raras ocasiões em que seus filhos são ameaçados. Nós não praticamos a pena de morte. O nosso povo é muito protetor. Portanto, ela não é necessária. Eu resolvi não me envolver com as políticas do governo. É o meu irmão mais velho quem faz isso. Eu forneço empregos, produtos, e procuro mercados.

Isabella percebeu que Edward considerava as suas responsabilidades reais como um peso, e imaginou se ele, algum dia, sentiria o mesmo em relação à paternidade.

Esse pensamento a acompanhou enquanto ela olhava a casa. Piso de cerâmica italiana no saguão. Madeira escura dava à casa um clima de suntuosidade e de intimidade. As grandes janelas mantinham o tédio a distância. Os móveis pareciam ser mais confortáveis que elegantes, mais escassos do que amontoados. Era o esconderijo de um homem. A fruta fresca, o vinho, a cesta com queijos e o cheiro agradável de desinfetante, revelavam que a casa fora preparada por alguém, para a chegada dos dois. Edward a fez passar pela cozinha, por uma grande sala de estar, por um banheiro, e subir a escada que levava às suítes com banheiros.

— Este é o seu quarto — disse ele. — O meu fica no final do corredor. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, pode...

— Eu estarei a seu serviço enquanto a senhorita estiver aqui — disse Jasper, subindo a escada.

Isabella franziu a testa.

— Como ele chegou aqui? — resmungou ela.

— Ele estava no carro que vinha atrás do nosso — disse Edward. — Geralmente eu não tenho companhia quando estou aqui.

— Então, por que ter agora? — perguntou Isabella. Edward lhe lançou um olhar que lhe provocou uma onda de calor. — Por minha causa?

Jasper se aproximou, com uma expressão solene.

— A seu serviço.

— Acabo de me lembrar que não tenho roupas. Não que eu precise de muitas, já que não vou ficar aqui por muito tempo — acrescentou ela depressa.

— Pelo contrário, mademoiselle — disse Jasper, caminhando até o armário e abrindo uma gaveta para lhe mostrar o conteúdo.

Isabella ficou surpresa ao ver as lingeries de seda, os shorts, os tops e os maiôs, cuidadosamente arrumados.

— Quem fez isso?

— Sua Alteza Real entrou em contato com o seu staff enquanto estava no avião.

— Como você sabia o meu manequim? — perguntou Isabella a Edward, observando as roupas.

— Eu tenho uma excelente visão — disse Edward.

O tom sensual com que ele falou fez com que o coração de Isabella acelerasse.

— Se é assim, obrigada! Eu acho...

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

— Se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em pedir a Jasper ou a mim. Com licença, mas eu preciso ir cumprimentar os meus funcionários.

Ela o viu ir embora e sentiu uma estranha pontada no coração. Ele não era o que ela pensara. Era mais que um homem rico e vazio. Não se deixava impressionar pelo seu título e ansiava por fazer seu próprio nome. O desconforto que ele sentia em seu próprio país a entristecia. Por algum motivo, ela queria ajudá-lo. Por alguma razão absurda, pensou Isabella, livrando-se daquele pensamento.

— Eu estou curiosa, Jasper. Qual é o seu cargo junto à família real?

Jasper ergueu o queixo, orgulhosamente.

— Eu sou oficialmente o assistente pessoal da família real.

— Então por que você está tomando conta de mim?

Ele pareceu surpreso.

— Porque você é... — Ele olhou para o ventre de Isabella e vacilou. — Você é importante para a família real. Você merece um tratamento especial.

Isabella traduziu a vaga explicação.

— Eu sou um problema.

— Eu não disse isso.

— É estranho que Edward traga uma mulher para cá? — perguntou ela, sentando na cama.

— Sua Alteza Real jamais trouxe uma visita feminina para casa. Esta é a sua residência particular. Ele quer protegê-la contra qualquer um que possa aborrecê-la.

— Então ele deveria me proteger dele próprio — resmungou ela. — Eu gostaria de ter um computador.

— Ele já foi providenciado e será entregue esta tarde.

Isabella ficou surpresa e resolveu que precisava parar de se espantar.

— Então eu vou dar uma caminhada pela praia.

— Eu vou acompanhá-la. Isabella suspirou.

— Eu vou ser franca. Eu ainda não resolvi se gosto de você ou não, já que foi você quem falsificou os documentos, declarando que eu era mentalmente incapaz. Além disso, faz muito tempo que eu não tenho uma babá.

— Mas você também nunca esteve grávida do filho de um príncipe, esteve?

A verdade a deixou irritada.

— Tudo bem. Desta vez, você me acompanha. Na próxima vez, eu vou sozinha.

— Mas, e se você cair?

— Eu vou fazer o que sempre fiz: levantar.

Jasper pareceu não ficar satisfeito, mas não discutiu. Com uma expressão cerimoniosa, ele levou Isabella para conhecer o pequeno, mas lindo, jardim da villa, e depois fez com que ela descesse a escada de pedra que dava para uma praia particular.

Ela saboreou um momento de maldosa satisfação ao ouvi-lo resmungar alguma coisa sobre a areia ter entrado em seus sapatos. Isabella fez uma longa caminhada pela praia e, quando eles fizeram uma curva, a praia se tornou pública.

Admirada, Isabella notou que a maioria das mulheres usava apenas a parte inferior do biquíni. Era uma praia onde se fazia topless. Apesar de saber que nunca teria coragem de fazer isso, Isabella ficou fascinada com a liberdade da nudez parcial.

— Uma das áreas de construção de iates fica logo adiante. Quando está aqui, Sua Alteza costuma trabalhar ao lado dos funcionários. Ele criou muitos empregos para os nossos cidadãos, e eles têm profundo respeito por ele.

— Ele vem aqui frequentemente?

— Três vezes por ano — disse Jasper. — Sempre parece ter pressa para ir embora. A mãe dele é orgulhosa, mas sente muita falta dele.

Isabella imaginou que a mãe desejasse ver mais o filho. Ela poderia passar pelo mesmo, quando seu filho crescesse.

— Seja rainha ou não, o conflito é sempre o mesmo. A mãe sempre deseja ter os filhos por perto. O homem sempre quer provar que tem seu próprio valor.

— Ele serve a seu país sem se submeter a ninguém.

Complicado, pensou Isabella, ao mesmo tempo em que via Edward serrando um pedaço de madeira. Sem camisa, ele fazia movimentos rítmicos, contraindo os músculos, com a pele bronzeada pelo sol brilhando de suor. Por um segundo, a ideia de ter Edward como amante lhe passou pela cabeça.

Isabella sentiu o coração saltar dentro do peito e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Muito calor? — cacarejou Jasper. — Precisamos sair do sol. Depois deste passeio longo, seria bom você tomar algo gelado e descansar — disse ele, enquanto ela tentava protestar.

Durantes os dias que se seguiram, Isabella desenvolveu o hábito de caminhar demoradamente pela praia ao amanhecer e, às vezes, ao anoitecer. Durante o dia, ela trabalhava no projeto de simulação, com o material que tinham lhe enviado por e-mail. Depois de uma semana, ela ansiava por convívio humano. Durante um dos passeios, ela parou para ver dois homens jogando xadrez. Quando um deles precisou ir embora, ela se ofereceu para terminar a partida com o outro.

O seu adversário, bem mais velho, falava mais francês do que inglês, mas logo ela se concentrou no jogo.

— Está escuro — disse Edward, interrompendo a concentração de Isabella. — Nós estávamos preocupados.

O coração de Isabella acelerou, quando ela ouviu a voz dele. Ergueu os olhos e viu que as luzes dos postes já estavam acesas.

— Eu me distraí — disse ela, rindo alegremente ao perceber como se divertira. — Merci — agradeceu ela ao adversário. — O senhor é um excelente oponente.

O homem se levantou e pegou na mão dela.

— Você também, mademoiselle. Vamos jogar outra vez?

— Eu gostaria muito — respondeu ela.

— Edward, este é Martin. Ele teve pena de mim e me deixou terminar uma partida de xadrez.

Edward assentiu, observando o homem atentamente.

— Bonsoir.

Os dois homens trocaram algumas palavras em francês e, depois, Edward levou Isabella para casa.

— Desde quando você joga xadrez? — perguntou ele.

— Desde que era caloura na faculdade. Eu cheguei a jogar pelo time universitário durante um ano, mas, quando comecei a trabalhar, deixei o xadrez de lado. Você joga?

— Um pouco — disse ele. — Talvez amanhã possamos iniciar uma partida, depois do jantar.

— Nas últimas noites, você não tem jantado na villa — falou ela.

— Não, eu estive trabalhando em um novo design para um iate.

Surpresa, Isabella contemplou o rosto dele, à luz da lua.

— É mesmo? Você me deixaria ver?

Ele a encarou.

— Você está interessada?

Ela parou de andar.

— Claro. Por que não estaria?

— A maioria das mulheres que eu conheço...

— Ah, aí está a diferença. Definitivamente, eu não sou como a maioria das mulheres que você conhece.

Ele concordou, olhando para ela.

— Você é mais inteligente — admitiu ele. — Às vezes, é brutalmente franca. Vulnerável, mas não indefesa.

— Eu não sou vulnerável — protestou ela.

Ele riu, mostrando os dentes muito brancos, e o som da sua risada pareceu atravessá-la.

— Sim, você é. Está grávida. Não poderia enfrentar uma batalha, nessa condição.

Ela o olhou nos olhos.

— E eu preciso?

Edward ficou sério.

— Não. Eu faço isso por você.

Que batalha? ela se perguntou. Isabella não estava habituada a que alguém a protegesse, mas sabia que Edward iria protegê-la. O clima entre os dois se tornou intenso, permeado por uma emoção que ela não conseguia identificar. Ela começou a ofegar.

— Mas nós estávamos falando sobre as outras mulheres que você conheceu. Eu nunca vou chegar a ter 1,77m e o meu rosto nunca vai ser bonito como os das modelos que saem nas capas de revista e, para mim, está tudo bem — acrescentou ela de quebra.

— E, para mim, também está — disse ele, com uma expressão misteriosa. — O seu problema é que você não é superficial, fútil e egocêntrica. Já é difícil impedir que os homens mais velhos da praia e os jovens mensageiros se apaixonem por você. Se aparecesse em uma capa de revista e desse uma entrevista, imagine quantos corações iria destruir.

Aquele era o elogio mais tolo que ela já tinha recebido, mas Isabella não conseguiu controlar a onda de satisfação que sentiu. Ela riu.

— Toda a sua família costuma dizer mentiras?

— Eu poderia ficar ofendido com isso, mas não estou. Existem membros da minha família que são terrivelmente sérios.

O vento soprou por entre seu cabelo e agitou a sua camisa branca. Isabella sentiu uma estranha ânsia. Ele era um homem tão atraente. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima dele.

— Eu gostaria... — ela começou a dizer, mas sacudiu a cabeça e desviou os olhos.

Edward segurou-a pelos ombros.

— Ah, não. Diga o que ia dizer.

Ela voltou a olhar para ele.

— Não importa.

— Diga — insistiu ele. — Por favor.

Isabella retorceu os lábios ao ouvir o pedido gentil. Ele podia não dar importância ao seu título, mas, de vez em quando, a sua postura real se mostrava.

— Pode parecer bobagem, mas algumas vezes eu gostaria que tivéssemos nos conhecido em circunstâncias diferentes.

Ele concordou.

— Foi por isso que eu esperei para lhe dizer quem eu era.

— A vantagem foi só sua — disse ela, soltando-se e subindo os degraus que levavam até a villa. Sentia o coração pesado e a cabeça confusa.

Na noite seguinte, depois do jantar, Edward convidou-a para ir aos seus aposentos. Isabella hesitou, até ver o jogo de xadrez, feito em marfim, montado sobre uma pequena mesa entre duas cadeiras confortáveis.

— É lindo — disse ela.

— Eu ganhei do meu pai, quando tinha 10 anos — disse Edward, indicando- lhe uma cadeira. Ele pegou uma das peças do jogo e acariciou-a.

Ao ver aquele gesto, Isabella pensou em como ele deveria acariciar as mulheres, olhou para outro lado e viu a enorme cama. Fixou a atenção no retrato que estava pendurado na parede, atrás de Edward.

— O seu pai o ensinou a jogar?

Edward assentiu.

— Nós passávamos horas jogando xadrez. Eu e o meu irmão mais velho éramos os únicos interessados. Depois que o meu pai morreu, eu continuei a jogar, mas faz tempo que não jogo uma boa partida. Devo estar meio enferrujado.

Perturbada com aquela nova informação, Isabella olhou para ele.

— Eu não sabia que o seu pai tinha morrido.

— Quando eu tinha 12 anos. Foi uma enorme perda para todos nós. A minha mãe mudou. Ela perdeu a doçura e se tornou mais intrusiva. Com seis filhos e um reino para governar, não havia espaço para ser flexível. — Como se não quisesse mais falar no assunto, ele indicou o tabuleiro. — Você começa.

E então, a sedução começou. Isabella não tinha compreendido a natureza sedutora do jogo que eles jogavam, até que a primeira partida se arrastou durante três dias, e ela, por fim, venceu.

Edward insistiu na revanche, alegando que era justo.

O xadrez se tornou um equalizador. Quando jogavam, ele não era um príncipe e ela não era a mãe de seu filho. Ao longo do tempo, Isabella ficou conhecendo fatos e fragmentos de acontecimentos da vida de Edward, que a levavam a querer saber mais. De vez quando, ele lhe tocava a mão ou o braço, distraindo-a totalmente. Para sua surpresa, apesar de toda a manipulação e do absurdo da situação dos dois, ela gostava dele.

Gostava da maneira como a sua risada a atingia, do modo como ele a ouvia. Gostava da excitação com que ele falara ao lhe mostrar o novo design do iate. Gostava do seu interesse pelos estudos de simulação que ela fazia no computador.

Secretamente, ela gostava da maneira como ele ficava relaxado em sua companhia. Mas, algumas vezes, ele a olhava com uma intensidade que lhe tirava o fôlego.

Naquela noite, Edward estava ganhando, mas, apesar de não ter conseguido se concentrar durante toda a noite, Isabella estava determinada a vencer. Enquanto ela estudava o tabuleiro, ele cruzou os dedos com os dela, distraindo-a ainda mais.

— Onde você está, chérie? Esta noite parece muito longe.

O fato de ele ter percebido tornou-a fragilizada. Isabella fechou os olhos, adorando a sensação proporcionada pelas mãos entrelaçadas dos dois.

— Deixe-me fazer a minha jogada. — Ela soltou a mão com relutância e ficou olhando para o tabuleiro. Moveu a peça e imediatamente percebeu que cometera um erro.

Edward também percebeu e, como qualquer outro jogador, aproveitou-se da vantagem.

— Xeque-mate — disse ele. — Agora me diga, em que você estava pensando?

Isabella conteve a respiração e olhou para ele.

— Hoje eu senti o bebê se mexer — disse ela.

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso, foi até ela e, como que por instinto, colocou a mão sobre sua barriga.

— Tão cedo? Tem certeza?

Ela concordou, profundamente perturbada por uma série de emoções que sentia em relação ao bebê e a Edward.

— De início, eu achei que fosse um problema digestivo, mas não estou sentindo nada. Aconteceu várias vezes durante o dia. — Ela sentiu o coração se expandir. — Peaches está crescendo — sussurrou ela.

Nos olhos dele, Isabella via o mesmo brilho da sensação maravilhada e exultante que ela sentia. Ele passou a mão sobre a sua barriga.

— Eu quero sentir.

Ela abafou uma gargalhada ao perceber o seu tom majestoso.

— Acho que você ainda não vai poder sentir.

— Por que não? — perguntou ele, em tom ainda mais imperioso.

Isabella deu de ombros.

— Acho que os movimentos ainda são muito sutis. Talvez você possa sentir daqui a algumas semanas — explicou ela, subitamente sentindo uma pontada de tristeza. — Se eu ainda estiver aqui.

Edward ficou muito sério e recolheu a mão lentamente.

A magia do momento se dissipara como vapor, e Isabella sentiu sua perda.

— A sua família o está pressionando para cuidar de mim?

— A minha família me pressiona para fazer várias coisas. Mais de uma vez, a minha mãe ameaçou me deserdar. Com certeza, esta não é a primeira vez — disse ele, dando uma risada amarga e esfregando a nuca. — Mas eu sempre pretendi manter isto entre mim e você, o máximo que fosse possível. Isso é muito importante, para que eu ignore o que a minha cabeça me diz.

A admiração que Isabella sentia por ele aumentou.

— Parece-me que a sua mãe tem sérios problemas de controle — balbuciou ela.

— Provavelmente — disse ele. — Ser rainha só fez exacerbá-los.

Isabella sorriu.

— O quanto é difícil ser você?

— A responsabilidade do meu legado torna tudo mais desafiador. Se eu voltasse as costas a minha família, me daria bem e teria mais liberdade. Mas, a minha maneira, eu amo a minha família e o meu país e preciso contribuir com a minha parte.

Naquele instante, Isabella sentiu o coração começar a deslizar na direção de Edward.

No dia seguinte, Jasper estava de folga, e Edward estava trabalhando com os construtores de iates. Por algum tempo, Isabella tentou distraidamente trabalhar no computador, mas sua mente insistia em se concentrar em Edward, e ela desistiu. O sol brilhava e, com a ausência de sua babá, ela estava livre.

Isabella pensou na praia pública, com banhistas quase despidas. Ela jamais seria capaz de fazer topless. Ou melhor, nunca seria capaz de fazer topless na frente de outras pessoas. Ela olhou ansiosamente para o jardim, olhou para a barriga que começava a crescer, e se perguntou se teria coragem.

Ela procurou um biquíni na gaveta e olhou para os dois pedacinhos de pano, pensando em como ficariam ridículos em uma mulher grávida. Apesar de todos os argumentos sensatos em contrário, Isabella vestiu o biquíni, pegou uma toalha e um protetor solar e foi para o jardim.

Deitou-se em uma espreguiçadeira, com um livro e um CD player tocando uma melodia suave ao fundo. Depois de ter olhado uma dezena de vezes para os lados, procurando sinais de que alguém poderia estar por perto, Isabella desamarrou o top do biquíni, respirou profundamente e deixou-o cair no chão, ao lado dela.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Edward viu Isabella, do caminho que vinha da praia. Protegido pelas árvores, ele ficou totalmente imóvel e observou, enquanto ela combatia a vergonha e, depois, expunha os seios ao sol.

O biquíni reduzido mostrava como o corpo dela amadurecia com a gravidez. O seu ventre estava levemente distendido pelo filho deles, seus seios se avolumavam e seus mamilos estavam voluptuosamente rosados. Edward sentiu uma pontada traiçoeira e insistente de desejo. Aquela era uma sensação que ele já conhecia, e que crescera durante as partidas de xadrez. Ele nunca imaginara que a inteligência e a curiosidade de uma mulher fossem afrodisíacas. Nunca teria pensado que o xadrez algum dia pudesse servir como preliminar para o sexo.

Isabella derramou um pouco de protetor solar na palma da mão e espalhou-o sobre o ventre. Os movimentos da mão dela aumentaram a excitação de Edward. Quando ela começou a espalhar suavemente o protetor sobre os seios, ele sentiu a boca ficar seca.

Deus o ajudasse: ele a desejava. Nunca desejara uma mulher daquela maneira e com tamanha intensidade. Antes, sempre fora fácil se apossar do que lhe ofereciam, porque não lhe pediam muito. Mas Isabella não se satisfaria apenas com o seu corpo. Ela precisaria conhecer também sua alma e sua cabeça. Saber disso o deixava feliz e, ao mesmo tempo, perturbado. Sem fazer nenhum esforço, ela mudara o seu ponto de vista. Uma parte dele confiava nela. Isabella nunca seria desatenciosa com ele. Mas Edward também sabia que, por causa da sua família, ele ameaçava a autonomia de Isabella, o controle que ela poderia ter sobre a própria vida e a do bebê.

Prolongando a sua tortura, Edward ficou olhando, enquanto ela acaba de passar o protetor solar e voltava a deitar na espreguiçadeira. A pele de Isabella brilhava. Mesmo a distância, ele via seus mamilos eretos. Era uma ironia que a mulher que ele tanto desejava estivesse grávida de seu filho, sem que ele nunca tivesse feito amor com ela. Mentalmente, ele lhe acariciava o corpo com as mãos e a boca. Sugava-lhe os mamilos e fazia amor com ela, tornando-a sua. Quanto tempo levaria para que a sua imaginação se tornasse realidade?

Naquela noite, Isabella e Edward comeram sanduíches no jantar, e ela se juntou a ele para continuarem a partida de xadrez que já tinham iniciado. Ela deu uma olhada para a pele avermelhada do peito e fez uma careta.

— Sol demais? — perguntou ele.

— Acho que sim. Eu usei protetor solar — murmurou ela.

— Você o aplicou antes de sair?

— Não — admitiu ela.

— Ah — disse ele. — Eu tenho loção de aloe.

— Que bom — falou ela, pensando que, mais tarde, levaria o vidro e aplicaria a loção na privacidade do seu quarto. Edward pegou o vidro em um armário.

— Abra a sua blusa, que eu passo nas suas costas.

Isabella ficou tensa.

— Ah, tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso.

— Bobagem. Você não alcança as suas costas.

— Eu... Não são as minhas costas que estão ardendo.

— Não?

— Não.

— Então, onde está ardendo?

— A parte da frente — disse ela, estendo a mão para pegar o vidro.

Edward afastou o vidro.

— Onde?

Ela ficou envergonhada e mordeu o lábio.

— Eu pensei que seria bom me bronzear sem ficar com as marcas do maiô.

Edward colocou o vidro em cima da mesa e começou a desabotoar a sua blusa. Ela segurou as mãos dele.

— Não, eu...

— Você não confia em mim?

Ela olhou para ele, e o que viu em seus olhos deixou-a com a garganta seca. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia falar.

— Mais ou menos — conseguiu dizer ela, por fim. Deixando que ele continuasse a desabotoar a sua blusa, Isabella conteve a respiração porque sabia que não estava usando sutiã, e percebia que ele estava olhando para seus seios.

— Nossa, você deveria ter tomado mais cuidado, chérie. — Ele a fez sentar na cama e começou a espalhar a loção de aloe sobre o seu peito, com extremo cuidado.

Isabella fechou os olhos, enquanto seus mamilos endureciam e ela sentia um delicioso latejar entre as coxas.

Aquilo não era sensato, disse ela a si mesma, mas as mãos dele eram macias e a loção refrescava a sua pele. E ela queria mais. Ele demorou mais do que o necessário, massageando seus mamilos, mas, a cada movimento que fazia, ela sentia mais uma onda de excitação.

— Se a sua pele não estivesse tão sensível, eu iria querer lhe tocar os seios com a boca — murmurou Edward.

Sensível ou não, era exatamente o que Isabella queria. O seu coração batia vigorosamente. Todas as partidas de xadrez e os passeios pela praia tinham feito com que ela o conhecesse melhor. Quanto mais aprendia sobre ele, mais desejava saber. Na escuridão da noite, ela costumava se lembrar do beijo que ele lhe dera em sua casa, em Raleigh. Havia várias razões pelas quais não deveria estar sentada naquela cama, com os seios expostos, mas, naquele momento, ela não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma. Só sabia que desejava que ele a beijasse novamente, que a acariciasse de novo.

Como se tivesse lido sua mente, Edward abaixou a cabeça e passou a língua em sua boca da mesma maneira que ela sabia que ele faria com todo o seu corpo. Enquanto ele se juntava a ela na cama, Isabella se sentia aquecer e florescer com as carícias que ele lhe fazia. Da mesma maneira que fizera mais cedo, quando tirara o maiô, ela esqueceu as inibições e também o beijou, reagindo a sua provocação, enfiando a língua em sua boca.

Ele lhe tocou o seio e murmurou junto a sua boca.

— Você está queimada. Eu não quero machucá-la.

— E não vai — disse ela, sem conter um gemido ao sentir que ele a acariciava, tocando-a com delicada sensualidade e, depois, abaixando a mão até o seu short e descendo-o por suas pernas.

— Desta vez, eu não tenho motivo para parar — advertiu ele, lambendo o seu pescoço.

— Eu sei — disse ela, imaginando por que aquilo lhe parecia certo e, ao mesmo tempo, assustador.

— Toque-me — disse ele baixinho, num tom rouco que fez com que o coração de Isabella acelerasse mais ainda. — Você tocou a minha cabeça e o meu coração. Agora toque o meu corpo.

As palavras ditas, em parte, em tom de comando, em parte, de súplica, a levaram à loucura. Ela rapidamente desabotoou a sua camisa e afastou-a de seus ombros. Passou as mãos pelo seu peito musculoso e desceu-as. Abriu o seu short, puxou-o para baixo e tocou-o intimamente.

Enquanto ele se apossava de sua boca com um beijo ávido, que aumentou a excitação dos dois, Isabella acariciava a sua ereção. Edward deslizou as mãos por entre suas coxas e encontrou-a úmida e excitada.

— Você é tão macia — disse ele, acariciando-a, fazendo com que ela ficasse intumescida como um botão pronto para florescer. Ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou-a ao longo do corpo, até chegar as suas coxas. Beijou-a intimamente e acariciou-a com a língua, levando-a à beira do êxtase.

Isabella engasgou com a rapidez e a força da própria reação. Olhou-o nos olhos e sentiu o corpo ansiando por ele incontrolavelmente.

— Isso estava se anunciando desde antes de eu conhecê-la — disse ele, olhando-a com um ar admirado e um intenso desejo nos olhos.

Ele a fez abrir as pernas e entrou no seu corpo com um movimento firme, mas gentil, que a deixou sem fôlego, fazendo com que ela sentisse uma deliciosa sensação de completude. Isabella instintivamente contraiu o corpo em torno dele. Edward fechou os olhos, satisfeito, e murmurou alguma coisa em francês. Respirou profundamente, abriu os olhos e olhou para ela. Pegou-lhe a mão e beijou-a, entrelaçando os dedos com os dela.

Isabella o sentia dentro do seu corpo, e percebeu que aquele gesto acabara de roubar mais um pedaço do seu coração.

— Você é tão linda — disse Edward. — Tão incrivelmente linda.

Isabella sabia que não havia como ela ser a mulher mais bela que ele já conhecera, mas as palavras a comoveram profundamente. Ela já era dele. Dizer aquilo não teria sido necessário, mas ele dissera. A sua felicidade era tanta, que ela queria lhe dar tudo.

Ela contraiu o corpo em torno dele, e Edward gemeu e começou a se movimentar em um ritmo atordoante dentro do seu corpo, preenchendo-a, acariciando-a intimamente a cada investida. Ao mesmo tempo em que via o seu rosto se contrair de prazer, Isabella se sentia flutuar em uma espiral ascendente. Uma última investida, e ele atingiu o orgasmo, gritando o nome dela.

Isabella passou a noite nos braços de Edward. Sabia que realmente nada tinha se resolvido. Eles ainda precisavam conversar sobre o futuro, mas Isabella tinha consciência de nunca ter sentido antes o que sentia por Edward.

Quando ela acordou, na manhã seguinte, ele não estava, mas deixara uma rosa sobre o travesseiro. O perfume a lembrava da doçura de fazer amor. Excitada e inquieta, Isabella levantou da cama e tomou um banho. Tomou um café distraidamente e tentou trabalhar. Fez uma pequena melhoria nos estudos de simulação e enviou para o instituto, via internet. O ruído feito por vários carros, entrando na propriedade, interrompeu-a.

Como não podia ver os carros pela janela do seu quarto, ela deixou o computador e foi ver quem era. Ouviu uma batida na porta da frente, seguida pelo ruído de várias vozes. Em seguida, Jasper vinha encontrá-la no topo da escada.

— Sua Alteza Real, a rainha Esme Anna Catherine, deseja vê-la.

Isabella sentiu uma pontada no estômago e olhou para a camisa e o short que vestira.

— Eu não estou adequadamente vestida para a ocasião.

— Talvez a senhora possa se trocar depressa — disse Jasper, fazendo com que ela voltasse para o quarto. Ele deu uma olhada no closet e escolheu um vestido, como se já tivesse feito aquilo uma centena de vezes. — Devo adverti-la de que a rainha não gosta de esperar.

— Ela já ouviu falar em telefone? Até um e-mail teria sido conveniente — resmungou Isabella, pedindo que ele saísse do seu quarto. — Eu não sou vaidosa. Descerei dentro de um minuto. — Ela começou a sentir o estômago se torcer de nervoso. — Jasper, ela é amável?

Ele parou, e ela viu o conflito entre a lealdade e a honestidade passar pelo seu rosto.

— Ela pode ser muito gentil. Tem o coração de um leão e de um cordeiro misturados, mas ela é... — Ele tentou encontrar uma palavra adequada, mas não conseguiu.

— Instável? — sugeriu Isabella.

Ele concordou.

— Instável. Muda rapidamente — disse ele, saindo do quarto.

Isabella enfiou o vestido pela cabeça, desejando ter um saco de papel dentro do qual pudesse respirar para evitar a hiperventilação. Ajeitou o cabelo, calçou um par de sandálias e respirou profundamente, antes de descer a escada.

Dois homens com a aparência de guarda-costas ladeavam a mãe de Edward e uma bela moça de olhar curioso.

— Sua Alteza Real, rainha Esme Anna Catherine de Marceau, e princesa Alice, eu vos apresento a srta. Isabella Swan — disse Jasper.

Isabella teve a estranha sensação de que a apresentação seria seguida do som de trombetas. Conseguiu dar um sorriso e inclinar a cabeça levemente.

— É um prazer conhecê-las. Peço desculpas, mas eu não conheço o protocolo a ser seguido em um encontro com a rainha. Creio que terei que fazer um curso de Etiqueta e Protocolo.

Alice riu, satisfeita. A rainha Esme Anna Catherine ficou séria.

— A sua gravidez já está aparecendo — disse a rainha. — O meu filho já a pediu em casamento?

— Mãe! — exclamou Alice constrangida.

— Vocês estão dispensados — disse a rainha aos guarda-costas. — Jasper, por favor, traga-nos um chá. — Ela olhou em torno da sala e sacudiu a cabeça. — Eu nunca vou saber por que ele prefere viver aqui, e não no palácio. Vamos nos sentar na sala de estar.

Isabella resolveu que "instável" era pouco para definir a rainha. Respirou profundamente, para não se deixar envolver pela poderosa aura da mãe de Edward. Ela também resolveu que, durante a conversa, falaria o mínimo possível.

— Por favor, chame-me de Alie ou de Alice, o que lhe parecer melhor.

Edward nos disse que você é especialista em computação — disse Alice.

Isabella se sentiu encantada com a acolhida da irmã de Edward.

— Sim, eu faço estudos simulados para o Research Triangle Park, na Carolina do Norte. Eu sempre tive habilidade para lidar com computadores. E você?

— Alice acaba de completar seus estudos na Sorbonne — disse a rainha. — Nós ainda estamos avaliando qual seria a melhor maneira de aproveitar seus talentos.

— Eu estou interessada em aprofundar meus estudos em Nova York. Eu acho o seu país fascinante.

— Assim como meu filho, Edward — disse a rainha, falando, pela primeira vez, com um tom de humor sarcástico. — Como você está se sentindo? Os enjoos já passaram?

Desconcertada pelo fato de a rainha saber disso, Isabella hesitou por um instante.

— Eu estou ótima. Faz semanas que os enjoos desapareceram, graças a Deus. Ultimamente, eu tenho sentido o bebê se mexer.

A rainha assentiu, esboçando um sorriso, enquanto Jasper voltava, trazendo uma bandeja com o chá.

— Eu me lembro... — Ela pareceu se conter e voltou a se concentrar em Isabella. — Até agora, eu permiti que Edward lidasse com a situação à sua maneira, mas eu me sinto forçada a interferir.

— Mesmo? E por quê? — Isabella não conseguiu deixar de perguntar.

A rainha pareceu ficar ofendida, como se não estivesse habituada a ser questionada.

— Porque vocês ainda não se casaram. Edward pode ter experiência com mulheres, mas, não com mulheres inteligentes.

Agora, ele tem, Isabella pensou.

— Edward disse que planejava se casar comigo?

— Ele me diz o mínimo que for possível, mas eu creio que ele concorda que essa criança merece ter um lar com a presença dos dois pais. Não me diga que ele não conversou sobre isso com você? Eu tinha medo que ele estragasse tudo.

Isabella não sabia se deveria se concentrar na ideia de que Edward talvez se visse forçado a casar com ela por dever, ou no criticismo da rainha em relação a ele.

— Edward não lidou perfeitamente com a nossa situação. Duvido que alguém tenha lidado, mas creio que ele está consultando a sua cabeça e o seu coração.

A rainha ficou olhando para ela.

— Você está apaixonada por ele?

O coração de Isabella acelerou.

— Quanto a esse ponto, eu não me sinto à vontade para responder às suas perguntas — confessou Isabella. — Mas eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa que a senhora já deve saber. A senhora tem motivos para confiar totalmente no seu filho. A senhora formou um homem que, além de ter coração, tem o tipo de segurança que não se consegue obter com um título. Ele faz seus próprios julgamentos, provavelmente como a senhora também faz os seus.

A rainha relaxou um pouco e suspirou.

— Mas eu estou interessada no bem-estar dessa criança.

— Eu agradeço — disse Isabella, mas, de repente, uma terrível ideia lhe ocorreu. — Este bebê não estaria sujeito a herdar o trono ou algo de semelhante, não...

— Não existe nenhuma chance — garantiu Alice alegremente. — Para isso, ele teria que passar por mais quatro irmãos e seus filhos homens. — Quando eles resolverem tê-los. — A não ser, é claro — acrescentou ela com fingida inocência –, que aquelas amostras de esperma sejam indevidamente usadas em outras pessoas.

— Eu já lhe disse para nunca mais falar neste assunto — disse a rainha.

— Opa. Desculpe — falou Alice.

— Precisamos ir embora — disse a rainha, levantando-se, sem ter tocado no chá.

Ela olhou para Isabella novamente, com dezenas de perguntas em seus olhos. Isabella teve a impressão de que ela estava fazendo um enorme esforço para se conter e não exigir respostas.

— Como você ficou conhecendo tão bem o meu filho? — perguntou, por fim, a rainha, enquanto se dirigia para a porta.

Indo atrás dela, Isabella deu de ombros.

— Jogando xadrez.

Uma expressão de compreensão passou pelo rosto da rainha e de Alice.

— Você o venceu? — perguntou Esme Anna Catherine.

— Sim — disse Isabella, acrescentando com sinceridade. — Ele também me venceu.

— Ah... — disse a rainha, com um sorriso enigmático. — Foi um prazer conhecê-la. Cuide-se, chérie, e cuide dessa criança.

Isabella ficou olhando enquanto todos iam embora, e tentando digerir aquela visita. Ela se voltou para Jasper.

— Desculpe, mas eu acabo de dizer à rainha para cuidar da própria vida, e sobrevivi?

— Sobreviveu — disse Jasper.

— E você tem certeza de que em Marceau não se usa a guilhotina? — perguntou ela, ainda nervosa.

Jasper fez um gesto displicente.

— Ah, faz centenas de anos que a guilhotina não é usada.

— Ótimo. Eu acho...

— Depois que Sua Alteza se recuperar do fato de a mãe ter ignorado o seu pedido para deixá-la em paz, ele vai ficar impressionado com a maneira como a senhora lidou com ela.

Isabella concordou, pensativamente.

— Por que ela perguntou a respeito do jogo de xadrez?

— Sua Alteza tem preciosas lembranças de quando jogava com o pai. Ele jogava tão bem, que representou Marceau em uma competição europeia e venceu.

— Que Alteza? — perguntou ela. — Edward ou o pai?

— Edward. — Jasper ergueu a sobrancelha, revelando que sabia demais. — Mais esperto do que você pensava, não é?

— Sim, muito mais esperto — disse ela, resolvendo dar um longo passeio pela praia.

O dia estava lindo, a temperatura estava perfeita, a brisa, deliciosa, mas Isabella mal reparava. Estava muito ocupada, pensando nas questões que a visita da mãe de Edward provocara.

Muito mais esperto do que ela pensara. Por um momento, ela imaginou que ele tivesse montado aquele plano para convencê-la a fazer o que ele queria. Mas o homem que ela conhecera não era manipulador.

Ela percebera o quanto ele resistia e se ressentia contra a manipulação da própria família. Não, ele queria agir de acordo com a própria integridade, e ela o admirava por isso.

Isabella tinha medo que ele nunca pudesse olhar para ela sem vê-la como o seu maior sacrifício pessoal. Seu dever. A ideia lhe revoltava o estômago. Não era isso que ela desejava ser para ele. Edward era um homem maravilhoso. Merecia amar e ser amado com paixão. Se ela ficasse com ele, se casasse com ele, sempre iria se perguntar se ele realmente a queria e precisava dela.

Com o coração despedaçado, ela percebeu o que deveria fazer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Isabella jogou o zip drive, alguns artigos de higiene pessoal e uma muda de roupa dentro de uma sacola de plástico, e caminhou pelo quarto, enquanto ensaiava o que iria dizer a Edward.

— Eu não quero ser uma obrigação ou um dever — murmurou ela enquanto andava. — Você merece muito mais. Eu... — Ela se calou ao ouvi-lo entrar em casa.

Sentiu um nó se formar no estômago. Ouviu-o subindo a escada. Não aguentou nem mais um minuto e abriu a porta do quarto.

— Eu preciso falar com você — disse ela, sentindo um aperto tão grande no peito, que mal conseguia respirar.

Ele contraiu o rosto, preocupado.

— Ma chérie, você está pálida. Sente-se. É algo com o bebê?

Ela começou a torcer as mãos. Rezava para ter forças para fazer o que era preciso.

— Hoje, a sua mãe veio me fazer uma visita, mas...

— Hoje! — exclamou ele, elevando a voz e despejando uma série de frases em francês que ela não entendia, mas que não lhe parecia ser uma litania de agradecimentos à rainha.

— Edward, você pode gritar com ela depois. Eu preciso lhe dizer por que estou indo embora.

Ele se calou imediatamente, confuso.

— Você está indo embora?

— Eu preciso — disse ela, sentindo o coração se partir um pouco mais. — Você é um homem maravilhoso e Peaches terá muita sorte por tê-lo como pai, mas eu não posso me casar com você, porque eu sempre iria pensar que tinha se casado comigo por obrigação. Isso iria me destruir. Você merece mais que se casar comigo por dever. Merece se casar por amor. — Ela ergueu a mão ao vê-lo abrir a boca para interrompê-la. — Isso é muito difícil para mim. Por favor, deixe-me terminar — pediu ela, odiando a emoção contida na própria voz. — Você e eu podemos ter sentimentos, um pelo outro, mas o problema... — Ela percebeu que sua garganta se fechara, tornando a sua voz aguda e estrangulada. — Por causa da maneira como nos conhecemos, eu nunca iria saber se você me quereria por dever ou por mim mesma. Eu não posso viver desse jeito — concluiu ela com um suspiro, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Isabella engoliu as lágrimas e fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a dor.

— Eu preciso ir embora. Se você estiver preocupado com a imprensa, mande Jasper ir comigo. Ele é pequeno, mas astuto.

— Eu não quero que você vá — disse Edward.

— Não, mas você vai me deixar ir porque iria querer a mesma liberdade.

Ele ficou parado, olhando para ela com os olhos carregados de dor e de raiva, que pareciam vibrar com tamanha força, que ela precisou se segurar para não retirar o que tinha dito e abraçá-lo. Se ela estivesse determinada a lhe dar a liberdade de escolha pela qual ele tanto ansiava, não podia fazer isso.

— Você pode ir. Eu vou providenciar os documentos — falou ele, por fim.

Edward conseguiu fazer tudo tão rapidamente, que a cabeça de Isabella girava ao perceber a velocidade e o seu coração se apertava com a finalidade de tudo aquilo. Jasper lhe lançava alternadamente olhares de censura e de desespero, enquanto entrava pelo outro lado da limusine. Edward abriu a porta do carro para ela, mas não lhe deu passagem.

— Não importa onde eu estiver, chérie, sempre haverá lugar para você ao meu lado. Au revoir.

Sem conseguir falar, Isabella entrou no carro e explodiu em lágrimas. Jasper passou todo o trajeto até o aeroporto, tentando convencê-la a ficar com Edward, mas ela estava resolvida. Até mesmo enquanto eles estavam na sala de espera reservada, antes do embarque, Jasper continuava a pressioná-la.

— Mon Dieu, você está cometendo um tremendo erro. Está arruinando a vida dele e a sua. E quanto ao bebê? Ele merece ter um pai, non?

Isabella assoou o nariz com o lenço que Jasper lhe oferecera.

— Não importa o que eu faça, Edward sempre será o pai do bebê. Eu não estou arruinando a vida dele. Não percebe que eu estou dando a ele o que ele mais queria e precisava?

— E o que seria?

— Uma escolha.

— Isso não é verdade — protestou Jasper. — Você não o deixou escolher você.

— E por que ele me escolheria? — argumentou ela, recusando-se a deixar que a estranha expressão de Jasper a distraísse.

— Porque você é a mulher mais apaixonada, inteligente e adorável que eu já conheci — disse uma voz, atrás dela.

Isabella ficou paralisada. Resolvera que não ouviria mais aquela voz durante muito, muito tempo. A sala pareceu girar. Ela se virou e cambaleou quando fitou os olhos tão cheios de paixão e de energia, que ela mal conseguia encarar.

— Edward? — sussurrou ela.

Ao vê-la cambalear novamente, ele a segurou pelos ombros.

— Eu escolheria você porque você me conhece melhor que ninguém. Porque me tornou melhor do que eu era. Eu escolheria você porque você me completa de uma maneira que eu jamais pensei que fosse possível. Porque eu a amo.

Isabella não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. O seu coração não compreendia as palavras que ele dissera. Mais uma torrente de lágrimas escorreu pelo rosto dela, e ela olhou para ele, confusa.

— Mas a sua família — disse ela. — A sua responsabilidade...

— Perder o meu título não significa nada para mim — disse ele.

Jasper murmurou algo em francês, em um tom desesperado.

— Perder você seria a maior tragédia da minha vida.

Enquanto o olhava nos olhos, as coisas começavam a fazer sentido para Isabella, e ela subitamente foi invadida pela paz e pela alegria. Ela não sabia como tinha acontecido e não conseguiria explicar, mas o destino a levara até Edward e os unira não apenas por causa do bebê. Ela o amava. Ele a amava, e tudo daria certo.

Isabella fungou e enxugou as lágrimas.

— Você não gostaria de se afastar um pouco da ilha e de passar um tempo nos Estados Unidos?

Edward compreendeu e o seu rosto se iluminou. Ele deu um sorriso que sempre iria derreter o coração de Isabella.

— Claro. Carolina do Norte?

— Eu gostaria de conhecer a sua casa em Laguna Beach, na Califórnia.

— Combinado — disse ele, puxando-a e abraçando-a com tamanha força, que ela mal podia respirar.

— Além de não ter me dito quem você era desde o início, e de ter deixado Jasper declarar que eu era mentalmente perturbada, você só cometeu um erro.

— Qual foi? — perguntou ele, afastando-se um pouco para poder olhar para ela.

— Você não me pediu para casar com você. — Ela se colocou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. — Mas não se preocupe. Você ainda tem tempo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epílogo**

Cinco meses depois, Edward e Isabella deram boas-vindas a Peaches, no Jules Cullen Hospital, em Marceau. Durante o estágio inicial do trabalho de parto, Edward distraíra Isabella com uma partida de xadrez, mas, depois de 18 horas, ela ficara exausta. O médico havia mencionado a possibilidade de fazer uma cesariana, mas, encorajada pelo marido, ela juntara todas as suas forças e por fim, dera à luz.

Edward vertia lágrimas de felicidade.

— É um menino — disse o médico com um sorriso, enquanto o bebê começava a gritar. — Ótimos pulmões.

A enfermeira limpou e pesou o bebê, envolveu-o em uma manta e colocou-o nos braços de Isabella, que imediatamente se apaixonou por ele.

— Ele é lindo — disse ela, enquanto o queridinho recomeçava a reclamar. — E tem o gênio dos Cullen.

Edward passou a mão sobre a cabeça do filho e enxugou uma lágrima.

— Espero que ele tenha olhos azuis como os seus.

Apesar do cansaço, o coração de Isabella estava tão cheio de felicidade, que parecia querer estourar. Ela se lembrou do dia em que tudo mudara e em que ela e Edward tinham deixado Marceau. Depois de terem passado uma semana na Califórnia, eles haviam voltado para Marceau e se casado durante uma cerimônia discreta e regressado aos Estados Unidos.

A cadeira de balanço que Edward comprara para ela há meses fora entregue na casa dela, em Cary, e eles a haviam trazido para Marceau. Estava a sua espera, no palácio.

Como concessão a sua nova família, Isabella resolvera ter o bebê em Marceau. Jasper lhe dissera que aquele seria um gesto de boa vontade que a rainha jamais iria esquecer. Por algum motivo, o relacionamento de Edward com a mãe melhorara imensamente. Ela lhe dera a liberdade que ele tanto queria, e ele estava lhe dando o quarto neto.

— Eu amo você — disse Isabella a Edward.

— Obrigada por ter me dado o bebê. Edward encarou-a com um olhar de pura devoção.

— Depois que você se recuperar, eu vou lhe dar muito mais. Eu sempre achei que strip xadrez soava mais interessante que strip pôquer.

Ela riu alegremente. A porta da sala de parto abriu e a rainha Esme Anna Catherine entrou, seguida pelos irmãos e pela irmã de Edward. O irmão mais velho, príncipe Michel, o herdeiro e o mais sério deles, contemplou o bebê. Um dos gêmeos ergueu a mão e fez um sinal de positivo com o polegar, enquanto o outro entregava um charuto ao novo pai. O outro irmão, príncipe Nicolas, que fazia residência médica, bateu nas costas de Edward. A princesa Alice esticou o pescoço para ver melhor o bebê. Atrás de todos, Jasper deu uma piscadela de aprovação.

A rainha olhou para o neto e cobriu a boca com a mão. Emocionada, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ele é igualzinho a você quando nasceu. — Ela desviou o olhar de Edward e olhou para Isabella com uma expressão nostálgica. — Todos se perguntam por que eu tive tantos filhos — disse ela. — Foi porque o seu pai e eu nos amávamos muito. Eu vejo esse mesmo amor entre você e Isabella. Vocês são abençoados.

Edward apertou a mão de Isabella, e ela percebeu que ele sentia o mesmo que ela: o amor e a vida abençoada dos dois estavam apenas começando.


End file.
